Huntress
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Inu-Yasha goes through the well to find Kagome. He gets lost and ends up being chased by a demon huntress that wants to capture him and use him to fight in underground fights for her. Please Reveiw! Inu/Kag
1. The Hunt is On

Liger003 ~ this is my third Inu-Yasha fic. I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter One ~ The hunt is on.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in a tree staring down at the Bone Eaters Well. He was starting to get frustrated. Kagome should have been here by now. What was taking her so long? They needed to find those shards!  
  
Inu-Yasha tossed and turned in his tree trying to get comfortable, but it wasn't working. He rolled to his side only to notice that he ran out of tree branch room and fell off to the ground and landed on his head. Inu- Yasha grabbed his head in pain. His ears detected laughing. He turned his head toward the sound and gave a death stare to whoever it was laughing at him. His gaze fell onto a small fox demon.  
  
"That was not funny, Shippo." Inu-Yasha huffed.  
  
"Oh, yes it was!" Shippo continued laughing and Inu-Yasha promptly hit him over the head leaving a bump. Now it was Shippo who grabbed his head in pain. "Hey! When Kagome comes I am going to tell her you were being mean, again!"  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh! You'll be sorry when she says 'sit' to you over and over again!" Shippo smiled as he saw a shiver run down Inu-Yasha's back. "I wonder how long you have to live."  
  
"That's it! I am going to go see what is taking her so long!" Inu- Yasha ignored Shippo and started toward the well. "Tell Miroku and Sango that I will be back soon."  
  
"Fine! It'll be more fun without you anyway!" Shippo stuck out his tongue at Inu-Yasha, but the dog demon didn't see it because he was already down the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed in the well and in the blink of an eye he was in Kagome's time. He looked up to see the roof of the shrine and he jumped out of the well with ease. That is until he noticed that he jumped to high and hit his head on the roof. Surprisingly he didn't break the roof but fell back down into the well grabbing his head. (IY ~ Just what do you thin you are doing to me? Liger ~ Having some fun! ^_^) Man was he out of it today! First falling out of the tree and then this! Oh, well. He still had to find Kagome.  
  
This time Inu-Yasha decided to crawl out of the well. It wasn't as fast and definitely not as cool looking, but he decided it was safer. He climbed out and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He used his fingers to comb out his hair and ears. He then walked out into the day. At first the light blinded him but his eyes quickly adjusted. He walked over to Kagome's house and opened the door.  
  
Kagome's mom was inside ironing some clothes. She looked up and then quickly looked back down to her work. "Hi, Inu-Yasha. Kagome's not home right now. She's still at school. You can wait for her here, if you like. I have a whole bunch of chores you could do while you wait." She took out a roll of paper from her pocket. The paper unrolled to the floor and she started reading off the chores.  
  
"Uh, that's okay." Inu-Yasha had to think fast. There was no way he was going to do work for a human, except maybe Kagome. "Um, I think I'll go surprise her at her school."  
  
"Oh, what a great idea! She'll love it!" She smiled. "Uh, right." Inu-Yasha scratched his head. "Can you tell me where her school is?"  
  
"Oh, right. Do you want me to write it down for you?"  
  
"Nah, I can't read."  
  
"Oh, okay. You just go down that street there, turn left at the light, go right until the big building there, make another right and then go left at the stop sign and you will be there in a minuet! I'd give you all the street names, but you can't read, so that wouldn't really help would it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" A woman dressed in black cursed. She wore a long black coat that blended in with her midnight black hair. She threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. Her dark blue eyes showed how angry she was.  
  
She had just lost all her money on the last underground fight. Not only that, she lost her demon! How could she win her money back without a demon? Some fought with human competitors. But she knew better than that. A human was nothing compared to a demon. There weren't many demons now though. They all fled from Tokyo a along time ago. What good was a demon huntress without a good demon to hunt?  
  
She walked along the crowed streets. She didn't know where she was going. Most likely to her lab, but she let her guts lead her, not her mind. She didn't pay any attention to where she was walking and occasionally walked into a person or two. Her gut feeling led her down to a narrow ally way.  
  
She immediately noticed that she was being followed and turned around to face her stalkers. Three men walked out. One held a base ball bat, the other a knife, and the leader held a gun.  
  
"Hello, pretty lady." The one with the bat called out to her.  
  
"Don't call me that. If you want to call me something, call me by my name. Midori." She spat.  
  
"Fine, Midori." He spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Give your money."  
  
"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" She questioned.  
  
"For fear of you life." The one with a gun pointed it at her.  
  
"I think you are mistaken." She gabbed into her coat, but before she could pull out her concealed weapon something slammed into the man with the gun. The man flew back into a garbage can. A boy with long silver hair and wearing a baggy red outfit stood with his fist still fully outstretched. She was about to yell at him that she had everything under control when she noticed something on his head. A pair of little doggie ears tweaked back and forth on his head. They followed every sound flipping back and forth constantly.  
  
'Great!' Midori thought and smiled. 'Here I was needing a demon to fight for me and one just pops out of nowhere and come to me! That's a first! This makes work so much easier!'  
  
The two men that were left charged him, but they didn't stand a chance against this boy. Midori could tell that he was strong and that he would be a formidable opponent to anyone that crossed his path. He swung a punch at the guys and with just one punch they flew back with their leader.  
  
"Hey, you." The boy pointed to her. "Can you show me the direction of school?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." She pointed to her right. "You just go down that way."  
  
"Thanks." And with that the boy ran out of the ally and in the direction she pointed.  
  
Now she knew where he was going. She had to hurry or else he might leave school before she got there. Midori took off in the opposite way that the boy had ran and headed to her lab.  
  
She went into an abandoned where house and to the back of it was a door. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. She started flipping through them and picked out one with a small marking on it that looked like an upside down T. She thrust it into the lock and turned. Instantly the lights turned on and she walked into a room full of lab equipment. There were many machines all scattered across the floor and parts everywhere.  
  
She walked up to a pile of clothes that were on a table near a computer. The pile contained a black, sleeveless body suit and a pair of gloves with metal elbow armor. There was armor to go onto her shoulders, too. There was a pair of boots, a thick belt with pockets and a long metal pole. She quickly changed and for the last touch she wore a black motorcycle helmet.  
  
She went over to one of her machines and strapped her feet to it. It was a long metal board there was a foot petal that she had to use to control it on the right, so she left that foot looser. As soon as she was attached to it she pressed the foot petal. The machine lurched to life and she bent down and grabbed the middle of it with her right hand, the other out for balance. She pressed the foot petal again and the machine lifted itself into the air. She looked up to her roof, she always left a window open, and it was. She smiled as only one thought passed through her head.  
  
'The hunt is on.'  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
Liger003 ~ I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Confrontation

Liger003 ~ Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I got this chapter done as soon as possible. Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. And if I didn't put one on the last chapter, sorry! Please don't sue me! I have no money anyway. :'{  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter Two ~ Confrontation  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't want to admit it, but he was completely lost. He could not even smell Kagome. He didn't know what the name of the shrine was, so he couldn't even ask where that was. That lady must have given him wrong directions or something. There was no school around. And then if there was, how in the world would he even be able to know that it was, he had never seen a school before!  
  
"Stupid time!" Inu-Yasha muttered as he dragged his feet. Why did he ever get himself into this? Doing chores had to be better than this! There were way too many smells and it was starting to make him dizzy. Just a few minuets ago a lady walked past him and he thought that he was going to faint at how much perfume she was wearing. It was obvious that none of the leaders here were dog demons or else they would have band that crap years ago.  
  
He kept roaming the streets. He could only hope to run into the shrine. He had finally given up on the directions that Kagome's mom gave him. He forgot them within five minuets of her saying them. He also gave up on the direction that the lady pointed him in. He must have taken a wrong turn. He seemed to be in a different part of her village now. Instead of it being nice and people everywhere, now it looked dark and gloomy with writings on the walls of the buildings. He couldn't read them, but they were written in something red, that looked suspiciously like blood. He was relieved that they didn't smell like blood, too, though.  
  
He walked past a group of boys who looked as old as he was, maybe a little older. They were dressed in black baggy pants and shirts with pictures filled with blood and demons. Some wore earrings all over their bodies and wore their hair spiked straight up.  
  
They all made fun of him as he walked trough. Throwing him hatred glances and making remarks about his ears. He wanted to show them all hid demonic power and make them shut up, but he couldn't even imagine how many times Kagome would 'sit' him for that. Three of them stepped in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, dog boy." The leader snickered.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha asked gruffly.  
  
"Your money." One of his sidekicks replied. "And to maybe give you a beating."  
  
"I have no money." Inu-Yasha told them simply.  
  
"Then I guess we will have to settle on a beating won't we?" They cracked their knuckles and the rest of the group seemed too crowed around them.  
  
"Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything to you." Inu-Yasha asked them.  
  
"You didn't have to do anything." He told the dog demon. He whipped out a knife and thrust it at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha dodged it with ease. He immediately countered and threw a punch at the boy in front of him. He fell back and landed with a thud. His girlfriend ran to his side and looked him over.  
  
"H-he's unconscious!" She cried out in dissbielf. Murmurs ran across the gang.  
  
"With one punch?"  
  
"How? That's not possible!"  
  
"What is he?"  
  
"It isn't smart to mess with a demon." Inu-Yasha snickered. "Who's next?"  
  
"Get him!" The fallen boy's girlfriend cried. At that signal the whole group jumped him. Inu-Yasha was outnumbered, but they were only humans. He easily threw them off of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midori flew to the roof of the building. That demon was not at the school. How could she have missed him? She flew around the city. A guy dressed like that was bound to stick out. She only had to figure out where he was. She took off her helmet and carried it under her arm so that she could see better as she flew down the streets.  
  
Just then something caught her eye. It was a gang attacking someone dressed in red. She loved to watch fights. She went in to get a better look. She saw then that the person they were attacking was the demon that she was searching for. She went in closer, just far enough away to keep from being seen, though. This would help her in her fight against him. She would know his moves, but he would know none of hers.  
  
She watched amused at how easily he was fighting all of them. She looked at the people that he had brought down and was shocked to see none of them dead. Some were hurt pretty badly, but he was sparing their lives. She knew that he would easily destroy all of them, but he was choosing not to. She frowned. This could be bad in the fights. The fights were to the death. That had been how she lost her last demon. She put her helmet back on, time to get her prey.  
  
Inu-Yasha threw them off and when they were all down he walked away peacefully. He didn't feel like hurting them anymore. They had learned their lesson, and he had gotten some stress out, too. If only he could figure out where in the world he was.  
  
His ears tweaked and he heard a sound coming toward him. He turned around to see something flying toward him at an unreal speed. The first thought that passed through his mind was 'demon!' He dodged it as it flew towards him. It stopped in front of him and he got a good look at it. It looked like a human on a flying skate board.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha questioned the person (or at least he thought it was a person) in front of him.  
  
"I want you." She said simply.  
  
"Oh, no! You're not like related to Kikyo, are you?"  
  
"Kikyo never heard of her."  
  
"Good." Inu-Yasha sighed. "Anyway, what do you mean you want me?"  
  
"I want to fight you. If I win, you fight for me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
"No. Why should I?" Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
"You have no other choice."  
  
"Look, you don't want to mess with me right now. I have had a very bad day. I fell out of my tree, hit my head on the ceiling, got myself into going to Kagome's school that I have no idea where is and got lost. I had to fight some guys to save a girl, and then I got attacked by a gang of whatever they are." He motioned to the fallen group behind him. "And now I am being attacked by YOU! Unless you want me to take out all of my stress on you, I suggest you leave!"  
  
"You saved me!? I could have handled them on my own! I didn't ask for your help!" She cried out.  
  
"What? That was you?" Inu-Yasha said shocked.  
  
"Yeah and now fight me, but, first what is your name." She grabbed her belt and pulled the long pole off of it. When she touched it, it expanded into a large glaive.  
  
"My name is Inu-Yasha. Yours?"  
  
"Midori."  
  
"Well, Midori, you wanna play with weapons, huh? Meet the Tetsusiaga." He drew it and it grew into its regular form.  
  
"Nice sword, Inu-Yasha, but can you swing it fast enough to catch me? You had better hope so." She held her glaive behind her and started to spin it.  
  
"Let's get this over with. Kagome's going to kill me if I take to long." With that he ran forward and thrust the blade at her.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Liger003 ~ Please review! I promise that a review will make this chapter go faster! 


	3. New Moon Run

Liger003 ~ sorry this took so long. I am so terrible. Sorry! I just can't seem to stay with one story! And I have been trying to write them all at the same time. Plus I just got another idea, which I am writing, but have not posted! And I probably won't be able to update for a while unless I write the next chapters really fast because I am going out of town for a while. And you know what makes me type really fast? REVEIWS! I will still be able to write because of my little barely working laptop that is pretty much only good for solitaire and typing. So I will only be internetless . :'{ *tear* So please review!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter three ~ new moon run  
  
Inu-Yasha ran forward with his sword outstretched. When he got into swinging range he braced himself and pulled his sword to the side and swung it across; his aim dead set on the girl in front of him. He was shocked when he saw her smile, but thought that she wouldn't be smiling after he sliced her to pieces.  
  
She bent down and grabbed her board pulling herself to the side with speed that Inu-Yasha had never seen before. He held his sword tight as he looked up at the flying girl that was mocking him.  
  
He grit his teeth and swung again. This time she still managed to dodge, but he the sword hit the lamppost sending falling to the ground. It fell and its light was extinguished. Inu-Yasha had not noticed how low the sun was setting. He looked up to the sky and with horror remembered what night it was. It was the night of the new moon.  
  
"Wow, I am impressed. That lamppost went down with just one swing. Think if I was any slower, that might have been me." She joked.  
  
"It will be you. Now let's stop the talking and fight!" Inu-Yasha urged.  
  
"As you wish." She started to swing her glaive again and thrust it down on top of Inu-Yasha. He blocked with the Tetsusiaga. She was pushing down harder and harder trying to force him back. He braced himself, refusing to be pushed back by this girl. He bent his elbows in and immediately threw her off as hard as he could. He needed to get some distance.  
  
He then looked up to the sky to see how much time he had left. The sun was setting and he knew he did not have even an hour. As much as he hated it, he would have to run. She was faster than him with that flying board attached to her feet, but if he could get a head start and run for the well, he might make it. He then would safe in his time, well, as safe as you can be in a forest full of demons at night.  
  
"Oh, you are strong! You will do well in the fights!" Midori squealed happily.  
  
"I will not fight for you!" He yelled and then with the Fang, swung. He pushed her back and then while she was still surprised from the attack, ran for it.  
  
Midori looked up to see Inu-Yasha gone. She looked around and then to her surprise he was jumping from roof to roof. Was he running from her? Why would he do that? He made it clear that he wanted to fight and that he thought that he could win, then why was he running? Oh, well. He was her ticket to money and she wasn't going to let him get away. She revved up the board and went after him.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped from roof top to roof top with ease, but how long could he keep this up. He looked up, not much longer. He heard the sound of her machine, but refused to look back. Instead he kept his eyes on search for Kagome's house. He didn't do this before because he knew how the people of Kagome's time were and they didn't know a thing about demons.  
  
His eyes searched everywhere to try and find her house and he put his nose and ears to the test, too. He knew that it was extremely unlikely that he could smell her way up here and that it was even more unlikely that he could hear her. Even though he knew the chances were slim, he still kept all senses alert.  
  
Just what did he think that he was doing? She followed him, not at full speed; she didn't want to fall into a trap. She just couldn't figure it out. She remembered how he kept looking up at the sky; she looked up to see if there was anything that she was missing. She didn't notice anything but a sunset, it was pretty, but what would that have to do with anything.  
  
Inu-Yasha spotted her house. It was only a few miles from where he was. He started a mad dash, but then felt his stomach doing a flip flop and his power decreasing. He looked at his claws that were quickly turning into human nails. He jumped to another rooftop and barely made it. He gripped the edge with what was left of his claws and pulled himself up. He knew that rooftops were now out. He looked around for route out and saw a fire escape. He ran over to it and as fast as he ran down it as fast his human legs could carry him.  
  
"What the . . .?" Midori wondered. "What happened to him? He looks . . . human?" So he was a half demon was he? Would he only be as half as strong then? That couldn't be true. He showed just as much if not more demon power than the other demons that she has battled. It just got twice as easy to catch herself a strong demon, even if it was only half.  
  
She sped up and caught up to him while he was taking the fire escape. She quickly took a small tube from her belt and threw it at the demon. Inu- Yasha dodged it enough to where it didn't hit him, but it hit right by his feet. The tube cracked and a smoke filled around him. He covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, but it was helpless. The smoke seeped through. He looked as his world started to spin and then as blackness filled the rims of his vision and took over the rest of it. He ended up in a world of complete blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whaa! Inu-Yasha's going to kill me!" Kagome screeched as she ran inside to pack her bag.  
  
"Kagome, where is Inu-Yasha?" Her mother asked as she ran in.  
  
"What do you mean? He's in his own time."  
  
"Oh, you sent him back?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha came to get you from school and you sent him back already?"  
  
"What do you mean? I never met Inu-Yasha at school."  
  
"Oh, really? I wonder what happened to him."  
  
"You mean, he came to my time? To get ME?" Kagome was shocked that he would do something like that, but then it hit her. "If he didn't get me and he isn't in his time or here, then where is he? Oh, no. He isn't lost out there is he?"  
  
"Oh, dear." Her mom said worriedly. "What will we do?"  
  
"I'll go look for him in his time." And with that Kagome took off through the door and down the well.  
  
End of Chapter three  
  
Liger003 ~ Okay, short chapter I know. I am sorry! I couldn't figure out what to write! I wanted to save what I have next for the next chapter, so this one got clipped short! Sorry! But review and I might have the next chapter up sooner! 


	4. Caged

Liger003 ~ sorry this took so long. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter four ~ caged  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo threw himself at the girl emerging from the well. She gently shook him off. "What is wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Shippo, have you seen Inu-Yasha lately?" She asked quickly.  
  
Shippo thought for a minuet. "No, not since he left to go get you."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, he hasn't been by here." Shippo watched as worry flooded over her face. To see Kagome worried, worried him. "Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"It is Inu-Yasha. I think that he is lost in my time." She looked up to the sky, hoping for a sign, or something to help her calm down. Instead, horror washed over her as she saw that there was no moon. "Shippo, it's the new moon . . ." She said to herself more than to him. "Tell Miroku and Sango to search for Inu-Yasha in this time. He may have come back. I am going to look in mine." Before Shippo could answer, Kagome was already in her time.  
  
"Mom!" She called. "Mom! We have to go find Inu-Yasha. He isn't there."  
  
"Right. We'll take the car." Her mother rushed over to find the keys and Kagome ran to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but after a few blinks he was able to make things out. He saw that he was in a strange room. The walls were white, and there were beeping boxes everywhere (computers). He noticed that he was hanging from something. He squinted to make out what was holding him up. He saw that his wrists were chained to a bed of some sort and so were his ankles. He tried to break them, but couldn't. He then realized that he was still human. Dawn had not come yet.  
  
As his vision cleared he could make out metal object around. He didn't recognize any of them. None of them seemed to be of either his or Kagome's time, but with her strange time, he just never knew. He shook his head and moaned. He was getting a headache from looking around with his blurry vision.  
  
He heard footsteps and looked up to over from where they came from. He growled as he looked up at his captor. Even though he was human, it came as instinct to growl. He recognized her as the woman he was running from. What did she want from him so bad? She might have told him, he needed to learn to listen to people better.  
  
"You're awake? Huh? Good." He now had all his vision back and could perfectly make out the smile on her lips. "Good."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Midori didn't answer. She pulled out a needle and poked it into his arm, taking some of his blood. Inu-Yasha growled and struggled to get away from her, but he was held down tight. She took it and walked over to her computer and inserted the sample.  
  
"You're a half breed, aren't you?" She sat down at the desk and started to type something.  
  
"What's it to you?" He snarled.  
  
"If you're going to fight for me, I'd like to know."  
  
"Who said that I was going to fight for you?" He asked her.  
  
"You agreed to the challenge." She told him simply.  
  
"I never agreed to anything." He spit at her feet.  
  
"Yes you did. You have no choice right now either." She got up from her computer and pulled out what seemed to be a dog collar. She strapped it around her neck and tightened it. "There. Now be a good doggy. I wouldn't want to have to use that."  
  
"I am not going to be your obedient pet."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, then, DOWN BOY!" With that word the collar came to life and electricity shot through him. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain.  
  
"Shit! What was that?" He asked her.  
  
"Your new electric collar. If you don't behave all I have to say is 'down'. Whoops . . ." She saw that the collar started to shock him again.  
  
"Damn it! That hurt! This is the rosary all over again!" He cursed some more under his breath.  
  
"Rosary?" Midori cocked her head. She then saw the one around his neck. "You mean that?" Inu-Yasha didn't answer. She grabbed the rosary and got a closer look at it. Now that she had in her hand she could tell that it was not a regular rosary. She tried to pull it over her new demon at the moment human's head. The rosary lifted to his chin, but started glowing and wouldn't move up any higher. She pulled and she pulled but the rosary would not lift up any higher.  
  
"Feh. It won't come off; I could have told you that." He sneered. He watched as she pulled up her sleeves to give it one more, good, tug. He saw that on her wrist was a bracelet. From her bracelet hung a shard of a very familiar jewel. "What is that?"  
  
"Huh?" She panted and took a break from struggling to pull the rosary off. "You mean this? It is a bracelet. Did I work so hard to catch myself an idiot demon? Sorry, half demon."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "I meant the shard; that is a shard of the Shikon No Tama. Give it to me."  
  
"No. You are in no position to be giving me orders." She smiled. "Bad boy. DOWN!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Down." She grinned in satisfaction as Inu-Yasha didn't say anything. "I need this. It keeps me, a human, able to capture my demon fighters."  
  
"You're human?" Inu-Yasha asked confused. "But then, why could I hit you with the Tetsusiaga?" Inu-Yasha answered his own question. "It must be the shard."  
  
She unchained him and he dropped to the floor and stood, confused, staring at his captor. She pointed to a cage that was a few feet away. "That will be your new home. Go on."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Go to your cage." She stood firmly and pointed.  
  
"I WILL NOT!" He growled and jumped up to attack her.  
  
"BAD BOY! DOWN!" With those words Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, in pain. He grabbed the collar and tried to pull it off. More electricity flowed through him and he yelped. He could no longer take it and fell to his hands and knees. This was much worse than Kagome's 'sit's. He squinted his eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't.  
  
"The more you struggle, the more it hurts. Now go to your cage."  
  
"You just wait until morning, bitch."  
  
"What was that?" Inu-Yasha squinted his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the word to come. "Go now. To your cage, dog."  
  
"No." He panted.  
  
"DOWN!" She watched as his strength left him and he fell to the ground limp. She grabbed him and dragged him over to his cage. She looked down at him and was surprised to see silver streak through his hair.  
  
He moaned and opened an eye. He saw the bars come closer. Horror washed over him as the bars came closer and closer. He was paralyzed. He was thrown into the cage and he laid there for a minuet, then sat up and was terrified to see bars all around him. They seemed to get closer and closer. A feeling washed over him. This feeling he had felt before, but it had always been for Kagome's safety, not his own. Inu-Yasha shook.  
  
He was scared.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
Liger003 ~ I know! It shouldn't take this long to update! Even if I was outa town for a week and couldn't update then, I am TERRIBLE! So sorry it took so long. I didn't even get much time to write while I was gone like I thought I would. I forgot the extension cord to charge it with and the battery on my laptop died. :'{ But I am still asking for reviews! PLEASE!? 


	5. Lost Dog

Liger003 ~ For the first time in my life, I don't really have much to say. Just please Review!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha, so leave me alone already! If I owned Inu-Yasha I would be Rumico Takahashi, and my name is not Rumico Takahashi, it is Liger003 (penname anyway). And if I was Rumico Takahashi, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be writing the real thing! I would be in the middle of creating magnificent art that Rumico Takahashi has made and that I have never made and never will never make. :P So leave me alone!  
  
Uh, sorry. That was a bit much . . . I hate repeating the disclaimer . . .  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter Five ~ Lost Dog  
  
Inu-Yasha was afraid. He wasn't afraid of the woman and what she could do to him. Or what would happen to him. He wasn't even worried if he'd ever defeat Naraku right now. It wasn't any of that. It was the bars. The way they seemed to inch closer and closer to him. Trapping him inside, like an animal. He needed wide open spaces, he needed to be free. He wasn't a house dog, he needed the wild. The bars with every passing second seemed to drain the wild out of him. The wild that he so desperately needed.  
  
By now he was a demon again and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He growled and flung himself at the bars in an attempt to bring them down. He clawed and bit them. He tried to rip the bars in two and he even tried to strike them with the Tetsusiaga with no luck. The Tetsusiaga de- transformed when it hit the bars, turning back into an old, useless, rusted, sword.  
  
"That won't work." Midori was watching him from outside the cage. She had been laughing at his attempts to break free. "I have put a binding spell on the cage. It was given to me by a monk. There is no way that you can break free."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "You . . . Let me out! I will rip you to pieces!"  
  
"You wish you could."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and her mother were driving through the streets of the city searching for Inu-Yasha. Kagome took another deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Inu-Yasha!" She was starting to get worried. She knew that Inu-Yasha could take care of himself, but he couldn't do much against the technology of her time when he was a demon, let alone human.  
  
Earlier she had called up her friends and asked if they had seen him. She told them all that he was her cousin from the country, so he got lost in the big city. They had not seen anything, but they would keep a look out and some of the dad's were driving around the other part of the city. She had told them that tonight that he had black hair because of some special dye that he used, but it would be white tomorrow. She hoped they wouldn't notice the ears. She also explained that he was wearing the old Japanese style of clothes because he had just been in a school play.  
  
She was hoping that if she didn't find him tonight that she could do another round and call for him and his sensitive ears would hear her or he could smell her or something. That didn't mean that she would give up anytime soon tonight, though. She would make 'have you seen this person (dog)?' flyers and hang them up.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" She called out again, but with no response. She saw that the sun was now up and that they had been searching all night. She saw her mom yawn and realized how tired she was. With a sigh, she told her mom to head home. Still, though, she called his name all the ride home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango, we should check around here to make sure that we didn't miss him when he came back." Miroku told her.  
  
Sango nodded. "He could have just decided that he needed time alone. We can go to some near-by villages to see if they know anything. I might do some exterminating, too, while I am there. We could always use some extra money."  
  
"You are very right, Sango." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she hit him on the head with her weapon as she saw his hand slide lower. "Pervert." She told the unconscious Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kugua, I have a fighter." Midori talked into the phone. "Yes, he is a demon, though he is only half . . . Oh, no, he's stronger than some of the full demons I have captured . . . Yes, sir. I do believe that he will do very well in the pits . . . He will be hard to control, but that can change . . . Yes, I have him caged . . . Thank you, sir. I will take him to the fighting pit right away . . . There will be time you can look him over yourself . . . Right. I'll be there by nine tonight . . ." And with that she hung up the phone and turned to Inu-Yasha. "Well, dog boy, the leader himself wants to look you over and you will have your first fight tomorrow."  
  
"I told you that I will not fight for you." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"I thought that you would have figured this out before. You don't have a choice. You will get into those fighting pits and you will fight whatever we tell you to."  
  
"What if I loose on purpose?" Inu-Yasha looked her square in the eye. "You can't stop me from loosing."  
  
"You will die. The fights are to the death. As simple as that. I will go find another demon and start my work all over again." She smiled. "In other words, I only need you to fight. You loose that purpose and you get exterminated."  
  
"You bitch." He spat.  
  
"You WILL fight, now won't you? And just because I am so nice, I will let you keep your demon sword. What did you call it? The Tetsiga?"  
  
"The Tetsusiaga. It is my father's fang."  
  
"Right. Well, you may use it to fight, but I warn you. You use it against me and I swear you will never see day again." Her eyes pierced into him and he growled, returning the glare. "Now, we have to go."  
  
She bent down and picked up the cage that Inu-Yasha was in. He felt it rise under him and he whimpered softly, so softly that she could not hear. He was shocked that she could pick up him and this cage. They must weigh a ton together. That must be the Shikon Shard working it's magic.  
  
She opened the door of a large van and put him and the cage in with ease, it was one big van and the cage was not to overly large. He could not stand in it, only sit and then he could not lay down either. He looked around at what was on the sides of the vehicle. What he saw did not make him feel any better.  
  
There were weapons laying all about. They hung from the sides and layed at the floor. He shivered. He didn't know exactly what they all were, but he knew that they weren't good. He could pick out a glaive next to him. He shivered and then jumped as the vehicle started up.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Liger003 ~ sorry it is so short but I have to go! Bye! 


	6. Friends

Liger003 ~ thanks to all who reviewed. And I am home sick, so you get this chapter done faster than I thought that it would be, enjoy! Oh, I wonder where the name Kugua came from *scratches head* hmmmm sounds kinda like Kouga . . . well, that's what happens. I was in a hurry and didn't think about the name so I wrote something down. So, Kouga is not Kugua! Remember that! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Huntress Chapter six ~ Friends  
  
Kagome sat down at her kitchen table. She had her chin in her hands and she was deep in thought. 'Where in the world is he?' She looked at the clock again and saw that it read that it was only 10:00. She had been up since the time she came home. She hadn't slept at all she couldn't. All she could do was look at the phone praying that someone would call with some good news. She was angry at the phone, for not ringing, or the people who were supposed to call. Why hadn't they called yet?  
  
Her mom was sleeping upstairs, she wanted to go wake her up and tell her that they have to hurry and go find Inu-Yasha, but she knew that her mother had worked very hard the day before and that she needed her rest. Kagome sighed again and continued to stare at the phone.  
  
'May be I should go to the Feudal Era and bring the others over here, then they could help me search.' She thought, but then scratched that idea. 'They are just as likely to get lost over here as Inu-Yasha, more so. Inu- Yasha at least has his demon senses back by now; Miroku and Sango would be powerless to find me again.' So Kagome just sighed and stared down at the phone, this time, though, her look was more pleading than angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango threw her weapon as it sliced the demon in half. She watched as it came back and braced herself to catch it. Just then Miroku came up and sucked it up with his hellhole.  
  
"That's it. The demon has been exterminated." Sango told the village people.  
  
"Please tell us if you see our friend." Miroku waved and then added to the women, "And let me know if you change your minds about bearing my child!" and with those words Miroku got hit over the head with a giant boomerang and fell unconscious.  
  
"I apologize for him; tell us if you need us again, and if you see our friend!" She called back as she drug the unconscious Miroku toward the next town. Kirara jumped to her shoulder and meowed. Sango knew that she was offering to carry Miroku until she woke up, but Sango saw that he was already waking up and she didn't want to make his ride easier. She shook her head at the little demon. It definitely hurt more to be dragged against the hard ground than to be carried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at Kaede's village . . .  
  
"What? They left? Without me?" Tears formed in Shippo's eyes, "How could they leave me here? I'm all alone! *sniff*" Shippo kicked at some rocks as he walked along. He wasn't looking where he was going; he still to busy thinking about why they could have all left him. Just then he bumped into someone and both of them fell back. "Ow . . ." Shippo rubbed his head.  
  
"That hurt." He heard a voice above him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Shippo looked up into the eyes of a young girl. She seemed to be only five or six. She was obviously from the village. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, my name's Stuka, who are you?"  
  
"My name's Shippo." He told her as he stood up and then pushed his chest out to look tough. "I am on a quest to find my lost friend. He can't do anything right."  
  
"Oh! That sounds like fun! Can I come?"  
  
"Uh, sure. You haven't seen him though, have you? He looks like this." In a poof Shippo transformed into a little Inu-Yasha, and in a poof de-transformed.  
  
The little girl clapped her hands and he blushed. "Nope, I haven't seen him, but I'll help you look."  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Shippo cried as he pulled her along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha was starting to get sick. He hated cars; they went to fast and made his stomach do flip-flops. At least the one time when he went with Kagome she let him stick his head out the window for fresh air, but this time he was in the back of a car, in a cage, no less, he was surrounded by weapons, and at the moment, he thought that he was going to puke. Inu-Yasha was doing his best to hold it back, though. He would be ashamed of it.  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned against the bars and closed his eyes; his hands were clasped on the Tetsusiaga that was in his lap. He needed to get his mind off of the moving machine underneath him. His mind then strayed to Kagome, was she alright? He wasn't there to protect her and he hated that, but he couldn't figure out a way to get out. Was she worried about him at all? Was she going to be stacked by a demon while he wasn't there? Was she looking for him? He had a thousand other questions that were left unanswered as he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Inu-Yasha was awakened by the sound of the van stopping. He was at first scared, he didn't recognize the place he was in, but it all sank in quickly. He was still in Midori's van. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he was sure it was at least an hour. He seemed to be over his car sickness, the sleep must have helped him a lot.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled as he saw the light from outside as she opened the door. He instantly could tell that it was artificial, sunlight was warm, but this light somehow seemed cold. It wasn't just the light, though, it was the whole place. Inu-Yasha's dog senses kicked in and he felt that danger was everywhere, not just from the woman who captured him, everywhere; he already knew that this place was evil.  
  
Midori came into view and noticed that he was growling. "Aw, are you still scared of me? Good, you should be."  
  
"I am not afraid of you." Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Right, if it makes you feel better, keep saying it." She grabbed the cage and lifted it up and carried him and the cage out of the car. He was glad to be out of that car, but he also didn't like what he saw outside of the car.  
  
He was in a place with steel walls and lights hanging from the ceiling. The whole place had no color, it was all a grayish. There were people and demons going up and down the halls. What terrified him most was that the humans seemed to be in charge. They were forcing the demons to do what they wanted them to do. What was going on? It was supposed to be the other way around! Demons were supposed to be in charge; humans were weak! But could they all be as strong as Midori then? He couldn't win, so maybe these demons couldn't either. A shiver went up his spine.  
  
Midori seemed to be having a great time. She seemed to know everyone. She was waving and telling people hi as she passed. Her voice was lighter than it was with him, but he eyes kept the same cold look and chill to them.  
  
"Hey, Midori! Haven't seen you for a while! Finally found yourself a demon, eh?" One man asked her.  
  
"Yeah, and he's ten times as strong as the ones I had before." She grinned. "You better watch out, he's powerful. He's even got his own sword already, so I don't have to give him one."  
  
"Heh! You're just going to find yourself down one more demon." He boasted. "My demon has gotten stronger than last time."  
  
"He's still no match for Inu-Yasha." Her eyes went hard; she glared at Inu-Yasha. He had better win.  
  
"Hey, where did he get those clothes? He looks like he's from the Feudal Era! And gotta love those ears!" The man joked.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled, he WAS from the Feudal Era! What made him angrier was the fact that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there or as if he was an object.  
  
"Well, the boss wants to see him. I have to go." Midori waved as he left and continued to carry him and the cage toward a large door.  
  
End of chapter six  
  
Liger003 ~ I hope that you liked it, and please review if you have read it, tell me if you like it, and if you didn't tell me what you think I need to change to make it better. Well, I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible! But you know what makes me feel better and write faster, REIVIEWS! 


	7. The Boss

Liger003 ~ Hey, I hope that you like this chapter and please review.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter seven ~ The Boss  
  
"Any sign of dog boy on the north side?"  
  
"Negative. The South?"  
  
"Negative. Rotate."  
  
"Any sign of him from the east side?"  
  
"Negative. The West?"  
  
"Negative. Advance one hundred feet. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3" Shippo counted as he stepped forward, Stuka at his back, going backwards. Shippo wore a Sherlock Homes cape that Kagome gave him, and he let Stuka wear the hat. They were on a secret case to find subject A, a.k.a Dog Boy or rarely know as Inu-Yasha. They so far had about twenty suspects. The village people were very suspicious.  
  
They stepped forward, step by step. They walked back to back so that they could see everything, although Stuka was taller than Shippo, so she had to lean over a bit. Stuka and Shippo seemed to have trouble counting past ten, though . . . "12 . . . 15 . . . 22 . . . 39 . . . 21 . . . ummm, Stuka, what is after 21?"  
  
Stuka held out her fingers and started counting, "I think it is 50 something . . ."  
  
"Right! 54 . . . 72 . . . 18 . . . 99 . . . 23 . . . 100!" Shippo called out triumphantly. He pulled out his magnifying glass and held it up to his eye. He stared at something on the ground. "Look, Stuka! A footprint!"  
  
Stuka ran to his side and looked down. "Looks mighty suspicious, if you ask me."  
  
"Look, there's more!" Shippo pointed to a line of them ahead. "Think we should follow them?"  
  
Stuka nodded her head. "Yeah, 'cause see this here?" She pointed to the tiniest mark in the dirt. "It could have been the start of the word 'help' but the man didn't let subject A finish!"  
  
Shippo looked down in horror. "You're right! We have to go now! We may have found our culprit!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha looked through the bars. He was scared and he wanted to get away from here! He wanted out of this hellhole! He didn't know what to expect beyond that door. Half of him expected a demon, full blooded that was going to make him fight till he died. The other part said that he was a human that only controlled these guys and nothing else, but then he would make him fight until he died. Either way, he didn't like the outcome.  
  
Midori opened the door and knocked. "Kugua, sir. I have him."  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't see the man who she was talking to, the room was dark. He shivered, though; there was something about that room that sent chills up his spine. It was in the air, it wasn't cold, and it just had a strange feeling to it. He listened with his ears instead of looked around; he didn't want to strain his eyes. He listened to every word that was spoken to every breath of air.  
  
"Good, bring him closer, I would like to see him."  
  
"Right." He felt the cage being carried over and the voice getting louder and closer with every step. Inu-Yasha remained very still; he would have looked like he was sleeping if his ears didn't keep twitching this way and that. He wanted to strike the man down. He could do it, if only the cage wasn't there. So instead he kept that thought pressed down in the back of his head and paid attention to what was being said.  
  
"Half dog-demon, strong, demon sword, and so on. Well, let me see him." Inu-Yasha felt the cage being lifted up onto the desk that he knew was in front of him. He didn't have his eyes open, but he could feel the man staring down at him. "Hmmm. . . he does look strong, definitely not a push-over. I wish I could get a better look at him, I can't tell what category to put him in with those clothes on. They're too baggy. He seems calm, think he fell asleep?"  
  
"Might have worn himself out, cursing at me so long." He heard Midori reply.  
  
"So he talks in Japanese? Good. However, I would like to see that sword." Inu-Yasha sensed his hand coming in through the bars. Instantly he opened his eye. He found himself staring squarely into cold, hard, brown eyes that must have belonged to Kugua. The man was on the pudgy side and his brown hair was slicked down. He wore a black suit and had glasses on his head. He stepped back when Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. He was pleased with himself that he was able to scare the people who had captured him. He didn't show it, though. He kept his face expressionless.  
  
"Whoa. You scared me, there." He admitted as he stepped back. "Just playing possum, eh?" Inu-Yasha growled and showed his fangs. He was instantly stopped, though by a 'down' command. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain and breathed deeply as he was now weakened by the collar. "Well, you have some spunk, huh? I like that."  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared him down, he also gripped the Tetsusiaga. "You . . ." Inu-Yasha was about to curse him out in all the ways he knew how, (man, that could take days to get all of that out!) but then thought better of it when he remembered Midori's collar. "I won't let you have the Tetsusiaga."  
  
The man just smiled. "Oh, you're willing to talk. Well, what is your name?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha." He told the man.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha. You have now joined our team and you will do as I say. I would like to see that sword." He held his hand out expectantly, but instead of a sword, spit covered his hand. He whipped his hand off with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. "Well, I see you are not in the mood to cooperate. May be later you will be more . . . reasonable . . ." The man held out his hand and in it was a gun. He took aim (about three feet away) and fired.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt something prick into his skin. It didn't hurt, but suddenly he felt sleepy. The lines in his vision blurred together and soon he was in total blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes and felt a headache coming on. He saw that he was lying down on a bed of some kind. It wasn't warm and comforting like the kind Kagome's house, though. It was cold and hard. Inu- Yasha tried to move, but noticed that he was being held down by something. They seemed metal and he couldn't break them. He was held down at his wrists and ankles. He was stretched out in an x form and could not budge either the chains or himself.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that he was cold. He quickly realized that it was because he had no shirt on. He saw that he was in a white room. The room was completely white, not a dab of color. It was plain, but it was scary, too. He could hear people talking from the other side of the room. He couldn't see them, but his demon senses could smell and hear them perfectly.  
  
"I have the calculations from the blood sample given to us by Midori."  
  
"Yes, and I have his strength estimation."  
  
"I have found his weaknesses and strengths with his demon abilities."  
  
"We still need to run some more tests to more out about him. Kino is working on the sword."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down, there was no Tetsusiaga. "Hey, what the hell did you do to my sword?" Inu-Yasha called over to the people on the other side of the room.  
  
"He's awake?"  
  
"How did the Tranquilizer wear off so quickly?"  
  
"Oh, well." A man walked into view, a gun just like the man from before had. Inu-Yasha felt a pinch in his neck and the next thing he knew was blackness.  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
Liger003 ~ hey, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I am wearing my hard contacts and they blur on me, so I am like blind and I am having a hard time seeing what I am writing and concentrating. So sorry if it isn't the best. Well, in any case, REVIEW! 


	8. New Places

Liger003 ~Hey, I am home sick, so you get this chapter sooner than I thought. Hope you like it and make me feel better and review.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. So leave me alone!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter eight ~ new places  
  
The next time that Inu-Yasha awoke, he was not tried down to a cold, hard, bed, or in a plain white room. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was relived that he wasn't there. He was in some kind of room. It was made out of stone, it seemed, and it had no windows and only one door in the wall. On the opposite side of the room was a bed that was bolted to the wall.  
  
That was where he woke up. He noticed that this one was not as cold as the other bed he had been lying on. It even had a sheet and pillow. It was a tiny sheet, but it was a sheet. The pillow was stained from who knows what, but it felt good to rest his head.  
  
He kept waking up in these weird places. He was really beginning to miss sleeping next to Kagome. He missed his hands-and-sword-in-lap position. He missed hearing the soft sound of his comrades breathing before he, too, fell into sleep. Helk, he missed the sound of Miroku being slapped by Sango and Shippo's 'poof', But most of all he missed Kagome's voice.  
  
It had only been a few days since he last saw her, probably only one or two, but if felt like ages. If only he had waited for her! Doing chores would have been better than this.  
  
He moved from his spot where he was lying on the bed. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his regular red kimono. He wore black pants that were a lot like his red ones, and his shirt was tighter than the red one, barely baggy. It had no sleeves, but it had a long neck that went to his chin. On his wrists were what seemed to be metal locks. The shirt had a weird mark on it, it was like a backwards c with an x through it. He would say that it would be the 'boss's' mark. A lot of people used them in blacksmiths and stuff back in his time to show who they belonged to or who they were made by.  
  
This made Inu-Yasha mad, he didn't belong to anybody! He wasn't anybody's servant or slave! He didn't follow any rules, except his own. He sure as hell wasn't made by anyone either. He grew up by himself, no help from his parents or brother for that matter. If anything he made himself what he was, and maybe a little help from Kagome and the others . . .  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and stood up. He looked at the door. He was going to get out of here and give the 'boss' a piece of his mind, and maybe a little bit of his claws. He would then find the Tetsusiaga that belonged at his waist.  
  
He took a running start and rammed the door. It didn't budge. He rammed it again with no luck. He kept trying to no prevail. His shoulder started to hurt and he was starting to get discouraged. He stopped think that he had at least put a dent in the door. Next he went to the wall. He scratched his claws against it, trying to rip it apart. No scratch marks were made. He didn't know what was going on, but his plan backfired, there was no way he was getting out of here by force.  
  
He sat on the bed and thought. He thought about how he could get out, to about his friends and family. He hadn't thought about his family in a long time. He never noticed how much he missed his mother and father. He missed her warm and gentle hud, and his father's strong hold on him.  
  
Then they were gone, and he thought of Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, but they were so different. Kikyo was cold to him, and wished for him to be dead, but Kagome wanted him to live and be happy. Kikyo thought that she died because of him. He knew it was all Naraku's doing, he still didn't understand what she had against him.  
  
He sighed and laid on his back. Then there was Miroku, about the most unholy monk on this planet. Kagome believes that Miroku likes Sango and Sango like Miroku, but since Miroku's such a pervert, he's going to get killed by Sango before he can tell her he likes her.  
  
Shippo lost all of his family because of the Thunder Brothers. Kouga has to lead his pack. And so on. He liked thinking like this. It calmed Inu- Yasha down just being able to think without fighting or the worry that he was going to die.  
  
But then he might die, wouldn't he? He didn't know what was going to happen or if they just planned to use him once and then kill him. Either way, he wasn't going to die. He had to get back to Kagome. He didn't know how much time had passed while he had been thinking, but it had been a while.  
  
He then heard the tiniest of noises and saw the door crack open. He jumped up to his feet and stared at the door. If anyone came in, he was going to attack and use this as his escape. Light streamed into the dark room and Inu-Yasha had to shield his eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." The person who opened the door for him called in. He knew that voice. He looked up and into the eyes of Midori. "You're first fight starts in a few minuets. The boss had you looked over so he could put you in the right category. You should do very well. Now come."  
  
"Feh." He started over to the door, but stopped to where he was in her face. "I told you. I am not fighting for you."  
  
"I am starting to sound like a broken record. You have no choice." She sighed. "Give me your hands."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Inu-Yasha refused to let giver his hands if that was what he wanted. So she grabbed his arm and pulled his wrist toward her. Inu- Yasha pulled back, but he wasn't as strong as he was moments ago. She pulled out a chain from her pocket. Inu-Yasha felt himself weakening every second the chain got closer. She locked one end of the chains to the metal band on his wrist and then the other side to the other one. Inu-Yasha felt weak with the chains on. He looked at them and saw a paper on them. No doubt a binding spell.  
  
Midori grabbed the chain and pulled him along. Inu-Yasha struggled, but he was no match for Midori and a binding spell. She pulled him along with almost no effort at all. Inu-Yasha was mad that she could just pull him along so easily, but there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
She pulled him up to a room where she opened the door and walked inside. There were scientist ever where looking over different types of demon equiptment. Inu-Yasha easily picked out the Tetsusiaga. There was a man looking at it with a microscope.  
  
"Kino." Midori called over to him and he looked up. "I need the sword now."  
  
"Right. I can not find anything strange about that sword at all, though." Kino scratched his head.  
  
"You can have it back, soon. Dog-boy, here, needs it for his fight." Midori pointed back at Inu-Yasha, who growled at being called dog-boy and that that guy had the Tetsusiaga. He also growled about how Midori said that Kino would get the sword back. The Tetsusiaga was to stay with him! He was not going to let them have it back. No matter how much of their magic they used on him. Inu-Yasha got so caught up in his thoughts that he was only waken out of them by the pull on the chains by Midori.  
  
"Here's your sword." She tossed it to him and even though his hands were tied, he managed to attach the sword to his belt. He followed her down a few more hallways and into a room with an exceptionally large door.  
  
Midori opened the door and Inu-Yasha looked in shock at what was in the room. It was like a huge dome, with a gigantic pit in the center. In the pit were two demon's fighting each other. There were people in stands watching the fight, all screaming and yelling at the fighting pair. Some crying curses, others yelling for joy.  
  
It was so loud that Inu-Yasha pressed his ears against his head and wished for more protection from the sound. Midori noticed this and gave him two little cloth like things. He looked at them confused.  
  
"Put them in your ears, they are ear plugs so that the sound won't hurt your ears so bad." He looked at her disbelieving. "Haven't you ever heard of ear plugs? Where are you from anyway? Who has not heard of ear plugs?"  
  
Inu-Yasha put them in is ears carefully. He did hear the sound go down, but he could still make everything out with his demon hearing. The sound was just at a nice tone, now. He looked up to the pit. He saw that one of the demons had just riped the other's arm off. Inu-Yasha winced as he looked at him.  
  
"You're next in there." Midori told him. That didn't make him feel any better.  
  
End of Chapter eight  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, I hope you liked it, so if you did be sure to review. It will make poor sick me feel better! ^_^ 


	9. First Fight

Liger003~ hey! Two chappies in one week! Be proud of me! I hope you like it, and tell me in a review! K?  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. but my b-day's the 15th . . . *hint hint* ^_^  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter nine ~ first fight  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at all the people around him from inside the dome. There were people everywhere in stands, watching him. He didn't like it at all. There were way too many of them! Some of them shouting at him, others cheering. It was all confusing!  
  
Everything started to spin. He thought about how they scared him, about why they would all stare down at him. He didn't know what was going on, but if they didn't stop soon, he was going to MAKE them shut-up if anything. He was like a wild animal with everyone looking down at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. He was about to pull out the Tetsusiaga when he heard Midori call over the crowd. He had to take out his ear plugs before the first match because he needed all of his demon senses.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Cool it! Don't get all worked up over these people, wait until the demon comes out! Rip him to pieces, not the crowd!"  
  
Inu-Yasha breathed deeply, she was right. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, she was right. He had to save his strength to fight the demon. When this was over, THEN he could kill these people who were watching him.  
  
"Where is he? Is he AFRAID to fight me?" Inu-Yasha called out, provoking either the demon, or whoever else kept him from coming out. Inu- Yasha had just been standing there waiting for his opponent for five minuets. "Come on! I want to fight, and I want to fight NOW!"  
  
Just then an ear splitting roar filled the arena, and the ground began to shake. Inu-Yasha braced himself and looked in the direction that the roar came from. His ears only took seconds to pinpoint it, and he stared into the black archway from where it came. He heard a slithering sound. Like something coming across the ground very fast. Inu-Yasha jumped into he air fast enough to see a streak of fire scorching the ground where he had just been.  
  
He landed and looked back into the black archway. He saw that whatever was in there still had not come out. He growled and gripped the Tetsusiaga. He pulled it out of its scabbard and held it out in front of him. He heard 'ooh' and 'aw's from the crowd that was glaring at the newly transformed Fang.  
  
"Come out, or I'll force you out." Inu-Yasha just wanted to get this fight over with. He waited a second, but nothing happened. He then heard the slithering noise again and jumped. The line of fire below him. He didn't take the time to stop and think about what had happened; instead he landed from his jump and came toward where the fire had come.  
  
Inu-Yasha kept dodging fire and when he couldn't take it anymore he jumped into the air with the Tetsusiaga gripped tightly in his hands. He then swung the Tetsusiaga down with all of his might. "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
The attack struck the ground and hurtled itself toward the archway. The archway collapsed, and Inu-Yasha smiled at the rubble tumbling to the ground. But he didn't see a body, may be it was buried. Inu-Yasha sheathed the Tetsusiaga and stood proudly. He was one step closer to going back to Kagome.  
  
He was disappointed, though that there was a barrier of some kind protecting the people in the stands to where he couldn't hit them . . .  
  
Just then something hit Inu-Yasha in the back with great force. He was sent flying face first into the floor. Inu-Yasha silently cursed as he rolled to the side to dodge an attack that he could sense coming. He looked over his shoulder and saw claws dug deep into the ground.  
  
He quickly looked up to see what was attacking him, he knew it was the demon he had been fighting, but what kind of demon was it to be able to move fast enough to dodge his Kaze no Kizu? A demon like that would have to had to been one of the fastest he had seen.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up into the eyes of the demon. They were a piercing red color that made Inu-Yasha shiver. They were cold and heartless. They had the look in them that they had gone insane. Her clothes were in tatters and she looked and smelled like she hadn't had a bath in days.  
  
Inu-Yasha then saw how she had managed to move so fast. Wings. The demon had wings and scales. Also was a long tail. Inu-Yasha was sure of it. The demon he was fighting, she was half dragon.  
  
"Dog boy and Salamandria are have so much fun! Aren't they?" She smiled and giggled. She then pulled back her hand and her claws spread wide apart as if going in for the kill. Inu-Yasha quickly pulled out the Tetsusiaga and thrust in front of his face to protect himself from her claws. She flew back from the force of her blow on the Tetsusiaga, and when Inu-Yasha looked back up at her, she was laughing. She had caught herself in the air with her wings. Now she was floating above his head in front of him. The laugh showed her huge dragon fangs that dripped with saliva.  
  
"Dog boy is funny! Dog boy thinks he can win a fight against Salamandria!"  
  
"You're damn right I think I can win. I don't just think it, I know it! I'll rip the Tetsusiaga from your dead body when this is over!" Inu- Yasha declared looking the half dragon in the eyes. Her eyes seemed so far off, as if she wasn't really there.  
  
"Alright dog boy you sound like fun! Salamandria'll fight you now, okay? OKAY! PLAYTIME!" She took a flying start towards Inu-Yasha and he held the Tetsusiaga up to protect himself from the oncoming half dragon. Just when Inu-Yasha thought he was ready, she took a dive up and around the sword and caught him in the back.  
  
Inu-Yasha winced in pain but when he swung around to hit her with the Tetsusiaga, she had vanished. Thus surprised Inu-Yasha and he looked around desperately to find her. Just then there was another sharp pain in his back and he could tell it was made by claws.  
  
Inu-Yasha then realized that he had been relying on his eyes too much. He instantly closed them and stood still as he was attacked countless times by Salamandria. He stood, listening to her pass him, the very wind that flowed by after her attack. Inu-Yasha was memorizing it. He could feel her, he could hear her, he just couldn't see her because she moved to fast.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt the cuts all over his burn, and they didn't start to feel better. They only ever felt worse. Inu-Yasha felt an exceptionally deep cut slide across his face and start bleeding, he let the blood drop, he didn't care about how much he was bleeding right now, and he was already bleeding in hundreds of other spots. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes.  
  
'NOW!' He thought and twisted his body around to face the direction she would be coming from. He held his fist out and with all his strength; he rammed his fist into his face. The half dragon gasped as she flew backwards.  
  
"How . . . how could you have hit Salamandria? How? Salamandria was moving to quick for dog boy to see!" She looked horrified as she looked up at him from the ground. She gently rubbed her cheek with her hand and it looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"You shouldn't attack in a pattern." Was Inu-Yasha's only reply.  
  
"Dog boy found out Salamandria's pattern? Dog boy not that smart!" She insisted.  
  
"WHAT? I am too that smart and stop calling me dog boy!"  
  
"Fine I call you puppy boy! I want to cuddle with the puppy's dead body!" She smiled showing her huge dragon fangs.  
  
Inu-Yasha was shocked as the girl got up and stood in front of him, a bright red light glowing around her, and Inu-Yasha thought that he saw flames spark around her. She held out her hand a fireball forming in the center of her palm.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't like the look of this and thrust the Tetsusiaga at her, but not before she launched herself into the air. She looked down at him.  
  
She smiled and giggled. "PUPPY BOY DIE NOW!"  
  
The end of Chapter Nine  
  
Liger003 ~ oh, did I leave you on a cliffhanger? GOMEN NASI!!! I had to end it there! I was at my three page limit thing! I make all my chappies pretty much the same length, three pages and the very top of a fourth. So I HAD to end it! If I didn't they would be uneven! I know it's a stupid reason, but hey, it's true! If you want to complain about my three page limit, you can always review . . . ^_^ all reviews are welcome! 


	10. Fighting A Loosing Battle

Liger003 ~ (to Chris-Redfield26)*shock* Get sick of your reviews!? NEVER! *that was not sarcastic, but the way* Are you crazy!? I LOVE getting reviews! And it is really cool that you like the story enough to review almost every chapter! You are so nice . . . *tear of happiness* Well I just wanted to tell you that and here's the chapter  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter ten ~ Fighting A Loosing Battle  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the glowing half dragon above him. He didn't know what to do. He watched as she raised her hand above her head and the fireball began to grow. He considered using the Kaze No Kizu, again, but she could easily dodge an attack like that. He had to do something that she wouldn't expect, and do it fast.  
  
Unfortunately, at the moment, he couldn't think of anything. Inu-Yasha just stood there, and shielded himself with the Tetsusiaga, as she started to throw the ball of flame towards him. Her toothy grin was wide and her eyes seemed to be as though they were looking far away, at something that could not be seen, something that could not exist.  
  
In those few seconds, Inu-Yasha realized that she had not always been this way. She had not always been wanting to kill whatever she could, and her laughing had been full and gentle once, not the cold hard mechanical laughing that she used when she looked down at him. He knew that she had once been the innocent child she was meant to be, not a tool used for gaining money. That she had once been a happy child with a father and a mother.  
  
Most likely, though, this place had taken all of that away. Her parents had probably been captured earlier, or she had been taken from them. They had taken her happiness. Her sanity. The young half dragon child had gone insane.  
  
That was all Inu-Yasha could think within those few moments as the fireball came down upon him. He braced himself, but even with the Tetsusiaga blocking him, the force was powerful enough to do more than to push him back.  
  
The ground shook, and the wind seemed to blow past his ears so hard that he couldn't hear anything. Inu-Yasha looked up, not to the girl, but to the fireball. He covered his face, waiting for the full impact.  
  
Inu-Yasha was thrown backwards and the Tetsusiaga was ripped from his hands. It flew across to the other side of the pit, and fell with the blade sticking in the ground as an old rusted sword.  
  
Inu-Yasha flew across and hit the other side of the area. Rubble from parts of the dome fell on top of him when he hit the shield from the force of the blow. A piece of the ceiling fell onto his arm and Inu-Yasha cried in pain. He saw black spots in his vision, but he refused to fall unconscious. He groaned and didn't move for a second, he couldn't the pain was too great.  
  
"OH! Did he die? Did the puppy die because of Salamandria? Salamandria did well! Salamandria kill puppy! Salamandria get reward! Yes reward! Reward, good! Because Salamandria kill puppy-boy-" She giggled and smiled with her teeth spread wide, but still, there was no feeling in her eyes.  
  
"I . . . am . . . not . . . dead . . . yet . . ." Inu-Yasha breathed as he tried to stand up and push some of the rubble off of his body. Inu- Yasha put his weight back on his right leg, but fell down in pain. 'I have to end this fast, or I'll die.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'I have to get back to Kagome.'  
  
"AW! Salamandria wanted puppy to die!" She wined. "Oh, well. More play time!"  
  
She continued, but Inu-Yasha ignored her. 'Left arm's crushed. Right leg's hurt badly. The Left leg is as good as it can get right now, and it seems that my right arm is almost fine.' Inu-Yasha quickly figured out where he was hurt the worst and what he could still do.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the dragon girl in front of him, who was busy talking about her reward when she had finally killed him. He had to get the Tetsusiaga. Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and felt the cut on his face that had been caused by her earlier. Blood was still dripping from it. He gripped the wound and let the blood fall into his hand. He stared at her. He only needed time to distract her long enough to get to the Tetsusiaga. His eyes flashed red. He couldn't risk loosing himself now.  
  
"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" Inu-Yasha pulled his hand back and thrust the blood that he had collected in it at the girl. Red bolts of blood flew towards her. She at first smiled and giggled.  
  
She held out a hand to block it, but when the attack hit, she pulled her hand back and hissed in pain at the blood dripping down from her claws. Just then, the second hit, she cried in pain as it hit her wing. The wing was almost ripped in half and she dropped from where she was hovering.  
  
She let out another cry. The cry was horrible and ear splitting. It wasn't like the one that she had used at the beginning of their fight. That one was a war cry; this one was a cry of pain. It made Inu-Yasha wince as he limped over to the Tetsusiaga. He felt sorry for her and he knew that the only thing he could, though, was to fight his best so that he could get back to Kagome. He had made a promise to himself that he would protect her, and for that, he needed to live. It was either him or Salamandria. Salamandria was to far gone to save now; there was nothing that he could do for the poor half demon.  
  
Just then, the third and final blade of blood hit. Since she had sunk to the ground, it only hit the top of her other wing. She let out her hair- rising shriek once more and fell to her knees. She was breathing heavily and her eyes, that always seemed to be far off and distant before, seemed to drift in and out of focus. Blood dripped from her wings and from her hand.  
  
The whole dome, even the crowd was silent. Inu-Yasha was sure that he heard her speak, very softly, but with his demon hearing, he could just barely make it out as he continued to stumble to his sword, a purple streak forming on his face. "Mommy . . . daddy . . . I want my mommy and daddy . . . I want them . . . I am sorry mommy, daddy . . . it was all my fault . . . I should have listened to you . . . mommy . . . daddy . . . I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"  
  
Inu-Yasha waddled over to the Tetsusiaga and gripped it. The red left his eyes, and the purple streak left his face. It transformed once again and he used it to help him stand. He turned around to look at the girl. Her cries for her mother and father had changed to her insane mechanical laughter.  
  
"What happened to your parents? Where are they?" Inu-Yasha called over to her.  
  
"They're dead." She smiled; her eyes had switched back to their far away look. "They died all because of Salamandria. Salamandria killed them. She got caught and her parents had sold themselves in exchange for Salamandria. They died, and they kept Salamandria. And now, Salamandria kill puppy-boy!" She launched herself toward Inu-Yasha. She stayed on foot; her wings were in to bad of shape for her to fly. But even with her wings not able to be used, she was very fast.  
  
Inu-Yasha braced himself for the impact of her attack, but it never came. He looked up to see the girl shivering on the ground. She had fallen to her knees and gripped her arms; she shivered as if she was cold. Her eyes were focused again. "I don't wanna fight . . . I don't wanna . . . I DON'T WANNA!"  
  
Inu-Yasha pressed his ears against his head. She was going in and out of sanity, and from the looks of it, she had control for the moment, but she would loose it soon. She had already lost her fight with herself. Inu- Yasha looked in pity at her. He knew that there was nothing that he could do; there was nothing that any of them could do. He couldn't escape from this place, she couldn't escape insanity. She would never see her family again, and he wasn't sure if he'd see Kagome. She lost. He lost. No one ever wins with death. They would all die. (well, Inu does get a second chance in my other fic. . .)  
  
He looked down at her. Death would be better than what she was going through. "I could take you to be with your mother and father." He looked at the shivering girl who looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her face was pale and tears stained her face. Her red eyes were now focused, but he knew that it wouldn't be for long. She had to make her choice before she lost herself again. She had to choose now. "I can take you to be with your mother and father. There would be no coming back. Choose now."  
  
"I wanna be with mommy and daddy." She looked up at him. "Please, please . . . take me to be with them . . . I . . .I don't wanna live any longer." Her eyes started to glaze over once again, and Inu-Yasha raised the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"I am sorry I have to do this." He whispered. "I am sorry Kagome, I know you'd find a better way, but this is the best I can do." He swung the Tetsusiaga and felt it hit. He didn't look at her. He fell to the ground and a tear fell from his eye.  
  
He knew, soon, he too, would be fighting a loosing battle for his sanity, if he stayed here much longer, but one way or another, he would get back to Kagome, and that was the last thing that he thought before he lost consciousness.  
  
End of chapter ten  
  
Liger003~ Sorry this was such a sad chapter. I didn't want it to be as sad as it turned out to be, but I knew that I didn't want her to be just a blood thirsty killer, either. I just wanted this to be a sadder chapter. Well, I think that I was about to cry while writing this chapter, but I was imagining it just the way I wanted it to be, I dunno if it would be the same for you, but if you cried, or were sad, I did my job. Now review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Goodbye, Kagome

Liger003 ~ Hey. I have gotten so many 'please update faster's and I have been doing my best to update as soon as I can. Well, someone finally asked 'how come it takes u so long to write?' Well, I will answer that for you, cause I think that that is a good question that you all probably want to know (geez, I sound like my math teacher XD)  
  
Well, real life pretty much sums it up. I am 14 yrs old and despite popular belief, I DO have a life besides anime. I have been working really hard to get a lot of stuff done. I have homework, (I am going to have a lot of that today, I am home sick) other school work, my website that I have been redoing for who knows how long so that I can put it up and make it look half-way decent, art contests that I am entering, I just entered a writing one today, and then I have to make sure my fish live (that is harder than it sounds) I mean just this week I have a lot to do. I baby-sit at least twice a week, I have art lessons, Model U.N, my web-comic, and impossible science tests. I have my other story that I am working on, and I update it just as often as I do this one. But my site is almost ready to put up, so I get stop working so hard to get all that going. Between all of that there's eating, sleeping, and doing whatever I feel like doing at the moment. It is not like I don't want to update. This is not a flame or anything, just an explanation.  
  
Oh, and don't worry. I won't discontinue this story, personally I like it better than the other one, Angel? And I have over 100 reviews for it, writing this one is my favorite. As soon as Angel is over, I can give this my full attention. So anyways . . . . ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co and I am not going to make a big explanation about how common sense should tell you that I never have owned Inu-Yasha and never will.  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter eleven ~ Goodbye, Kagome  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know for how long, but he drifted in and out of consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw blurs of colors, but he had trouble making things out. A fog seemed to cover his vision and he felt out of sorts.  
  
He could make out the shapes of people hovering over him. He saw someone come into his view with black hair and she dabbed his head lightly with a wet cloth.  
  
"Ka . . .go . . . me?" Inu-Yasha asked drowsily. He fell back into a deep sleep and didn't wake up for a long time. In his dreams he saw him and his companions searching for the shards. His dreams took him into the Feudal ages, back where he belong. With his wide open fields and many youkai to conquer. He was with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, who were all sitting in the field of green with him. He saw Kagome and she was beautiful. "Kagome . . ." He whispered. "Kagome . . ."  
  
He didn't want to open his eyes, but he was taken out of his dream and into reality. The girl with midnight black hair was back. His vision was once again blurry and his senses were clogged. It was Kagome, he was sure of it. "Kagome?"  
  
"No," The lady answered him. "I am not Kagome." And with those words Inu-Yasha fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
The next time that Inu-Yasha awakened, his vision was no longer blurry and his senses weren't clogged. He felt a little out of it, but other than that, he was fine. He moved to try to it up and then he corrected his thought about being fine, his head felt as though it was going to burst open any moment. Inu-Yasha had quickly fallen back into his lying down position and did his best to try to think, without hurting his head even more.  
  
He had been in his fight and then he had won. But not without a loss. He thought of the little dragon girl. 'I hope that she is happier where ever she is' he thought and without even noticing what he was doing, he said a quick, silent, prayer for her. Kagome would have known what to do, but he did his best, and that's all that he can do, right?  
  
Wait, Kagome had been here! She had! She had been the one dabbing his head with water. Kagome! What was she doing here? She was not safe here! He was about to figure out a plan when to get them both out of the hell-on- earth when he stopped himself. That wasn't Kagome. She had told him herself.  
  
She must have just looked like Kagome, he couldn't trust his eyes then, they were to blurry and his other senses that he relied so much on were out of commission when he saw her. It must not have been her.  
  
The hanyou sat up. He ignored his headache and saw that he was in his 'room' and that he ad been lying on the bed. He was still in his fighting outfit and there was no one around. He swung his feet over the bed and sighed. He slouched and planted his face in his hands. Was he so desperate to find Kagome and get out of here, that he was imagining that she was already there? That she was by his side right when he was hurt, when he needed her. Was he that far gone? He was imagining what he could never possibly have by his side in this hell?  
  
He had been so selfish. He had wished that she'd be here. He had wished that she put herself in danger to come and get him. He had hoped that. He had been so selfish. Hw could he do something like that? Was he wanting to get her killed by being close to him, just like the other woman that he loved? He had killed her.  
  
She had gotten to close to him, and he even loved her, but she died. She died all because of him, and she died hating him. When she came back to life, she hated him then, too. It was all his fault. The one person that he cared about, someone who cared about him. Died, all because of him. He should have been more careful or something! He owed her his life, but now he couldn't even give her that because he was trapped here.  
  
Then Kagome came. She didn't judge him. She didn't care what he was. She didn't even get to mad when he was mean to her. He treated her like dirt and she had always been there. She always cared that smile on her face, and something about her just made him want to be happy, too.  
  
He wished that he could be more like this girl. So open with her feelings, liked by every one. She was so nice to the people she met and rarely ever wore a frown.  
  
He didn't know what he felt for this girl, he might never know. He did know, though, he wanted to be back with her more than anything. He would never let her risk her life to come and get him, though. He would NEVER. He would just have to find a way to go get her, so that she wouldn't have to come and get him.  
  
Just then the door creaked open. His eyes flew to the door and his glare mat another. The one of a black-haired girl. Midori. She was the girl that he mistook for Kagome. He mentally punished himself. Kagome was nothing like the cold-hearted, money-obsessed, Midori. Inu-Yasha growled as she came inside.  
  
"Nice greeting." She commented. Inu-Yasha just kept his stare down at her. If he had his Tetsusiaga, he would have pulled it out right then and there, but it had been removed from his side once again. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win."  
  
This made Inu-Yasha growl louder. There was no reason for him to be congratulated. He had killed a young girl, and he had to, all because of these people. He did not want to think about that.  
  
"She was thought to win. You have now made it on the boss's good side and that is always a good thing." Since Inu-Yasha kept his mouth shut, she went on. "I wanted to tell you to be more careful with dragon-types, they have poisonous claws and teeth. We almost lost you for a while. After your first week of slipping in and out of consciousness, we thought that we were going to loose you."  
  
"A week?" Was all Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Yes, you have been in and out of consciousness for about a week and a half."  
  
"How could I have been like that for so long?" He questioned.  
  
"Poison." When Inu-Yasha seemed to have nothing more to say she said her last bit. "Your next fight will be in a few days."  
  
"I am not fighting for you!" Inu-Yasha growled. "I fought once, isn't that enough?"  
  
"I am sick and tired of you saying that you won't fight for us, so I'll end that right now. That girl you called in your sleep. I believe her name was Kagome Higarashi."  
  
Inu-Yasha stiffened, what did they want with Kagome?  
  
"We know where she lives. If you don't fight for us, something very unpleasant will happen to her."  
  
"Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha said her name without thinking. Why did they have to bring her into this whole mess? What did Kagome do? How did they find her? "You'll let her be, or I'll rip you all to pieces!"  
  
Midori didn't answer she just shut the door on him to leave him alone with his thoughts. What was he going to do? He could escape and they'd never find him, but they could get her when she went back through the well, she wouldn't stay in his time forever. He had no choice he would have to stay and fight.  
  
He mentally thought, as if he was talking to her. 'Gomen-nasi, Kagome . . . I won't be coming back, so, please, don't wait for me.'  
  
End of Chapter eleven.  
  
Liger003 ~ You like? YOU REVIEW! You don't like u tell me what is wrong with it in a REVIEW! I am home sick today, so I got this done, so like review and make me feel better. 


	12. Tokyo Bound

Liger003 ~ Here it is, chapter 12! I hope you all like it, and please review! That is all I have to say! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. Wonder where anyone would get the idea that I did . . .  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter twelve ~ Tokyo Bound  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the little bed in the corner of his room. He held his knees to his chest and leaned against the wall. This was one sign that something was not right, Inu-Yasha just didn't sit like that. He breathed deeply, not the deep breath of sleep, but close. A single tear fell down his cheek, and one lone thought passed through his head.  
  
'I can never see Kagome again.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk in her room and tried to study, but she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept switching from studies to a boy with dog ears (Yes! Inu-Yasha you idiot who can't tell who! ^_^) He had been gone for over a week and a half. She just kept getting more and more worried about him. Her friends hadn't found anything, she even put flyers up and no one had answered.  
  
She would have gone to the police, but what would she had said when they found out there was no Inu-Yasha in this time. And that he lived in Feudal Japan?  
  
"Oh, he's my friend that I met when I fell through then well into ancient Japan. I found out that I am the reincarnation of a miko that died, that is now alive again and I am needed to find these Shikon Shards because I am the only one that can sense them, that's where I met Inu-Yasha. He fights demons all the time, I just shoot arrows. So when you find him, don't get too close, he could rip a human's head off with ease. Oh, and by the way, did I meantion that he's half demon?" Oh, yeah that's go well. She'd end up in a loony bin for sure.  
  
She sighed and turned back to her school work. What would she do? She had to do something, but what? Maybe they found him in the past, maybe he never left there. He might have just stayed there and not come to her time at all, maybe her mom was delusional, maybe . . . maybe she should go through the well now! Just to check.  
  
With that thought, she raced toward the well and flung herself down it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gee, Shippo, I am getting tired, and the sun's setting." Stuka told a determined Kitsune as she sat on a rock and breathed deeply. "We have been looking for DAYS! Maybe even weeks!"  
  
"But we can't give up." Shippo looked up at his new friend with sad eyes. She knew then that he, too, was beginning to loose hope of finding Inu-Yasha. "We can't! What if he's right around the corner and we just don't know where he is?"  
  
"Shippo, we need to rest some, too." Stuka tried to reason.  
  
"I know, but . . ." Tears welled up in his eyes and he sat down below the rock. "He's my friend . . . and even though he says he wouldn't . . . he'd look for me if I was lost." He stared at the ground and the tears he had been holding back for so long fell to the ground.  
  
"Shippo, we'll find him. I promise we will." She put her hand on Shippo's shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to the village." Shippo nodded and stood up.  
  
"Hey, someone's coming!" Shippo noticed as he looked off into the sunset from where the sound was coming from. It sounded like footsteps, and they were getting closer and they were going fast. Shippoi waited until the person came close enough to where he could make out who it was. "Kagome! It's Kagome!"  
  
"Who's Kagome?"  
  
Shippo was practically jumping up and down. "Kagome! She's my friend and I bet she can help us find Inu-Yasha! Come on!" Shippo tugged at Stuka over to where Kagome was running toward them. "KAGOME! Over here! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome just noticed them. "Shippo? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We are trying to find Inu-Yasha! You know where he is, right?" Shippo looked up hopefully at her. Shippo jumped into her arms with little hesitation.  
  
"Sorry, Shippo, I haven't found him either. I came here to look for him, so I guess he isn't here, huh?" Kagome knelt down and Shippo shook his head. "Oh, well, then he must be lost in my world."  
  
"Your world?" Stuka asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Kagome, this is Stuka, Stuka, this is Kagome, she is from a different world!" Shippo nodded exitedliy.  
  
"I have to go." Kagome told them, you want to come to the village with me?"  
  
Shippo jumped off of her. "No, we'll stay here for a little while longer. We'll be down there sometime soon, though." Shippo waved as she left them.  
  
"Shippo, I thought that we were going to go back to the village." Stuka told him.  
  
"I got a better idea." Shippo held up a tiny glass tube of Shikon shards. "If Inu-Yasha is in the other world, we go to the other world to get him!"  
  
"Well, how do we do that?" Stuka questioned.  
  
"I think that we just hold these shards an jump down the well." Shippo examined the shards.  
  
"What well?"  
  
"The one Kagome came out of!" Shippo pulled her over toward the forest. "Come on! I'll show it to you!"  
  
When they reached the well Stuka looked down it, confused. "It's just a well without water." Stuka told him.  
  
"No it's not! It is a magic well!" Shippo urged. "Take one of these." He handed her a shard and he, too, took one in hand.  
  
"Shippo, it's just a well."  
  
"Don't you believe in magic? I mean, it is used all the time, and I use it. Magic is real and this well will take us to another world!"  
  
"But, what if we can't come back?"  
  
"Come on. We'll go down together." Shippo grabbed her hand a jumped into the well, the little girl trailing behind him, but kept her hand clamped shut over his. When they hit the bottom, at first they didn't think that anything had happened. They hadn't felt anything weird happen, they felt normal, enough.  
  
Shippo got to his feet and helped Stuka up. "See, Shippo, nothing happened except I scraped my elbow!" Tears formed in her eyes, but Shippo quickly stopped her. He pointed up. She no longer say the sky anymore, She saw the ceiling of a wooden building.  
  
"Shippo, where are we?"  
  
"Stuka, we are in Tokyo!"  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Liger003 ~ hey all, review please. If you didn't like it and you review just saying that it was stupid, I'll be really mad at you! I wanna know what you all think, but I also wanna know, if you think that it is stupid, why. K? so review! 


	13. Kiss of an Angel

Liger003 ~ Hey, uh, I know it has been nearly 3 weeks since I updated! Holy Crud! *Starts bowing in apology.* I am sorry o great reviewers! Please spare me! You peoples who just read and don't review, I don't care that you had to wait! YOU NEED TO REVIEW! I'm just kidding, I am really sorry this took so long!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co! But in my dream last night I met him!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter thirteen ~ The Kiss of an Angel  
  
Inu-Yasha walked out into the fighting dome, his face was expressionless, but there were wet spots where tears had run down his eyes. His eyes looked far away and his ears drooped. He didn't seem to hear the crowd, or even see them. He didn't seem to see noticed that they were yelling at him. Calling him names like Good-for-nothing mutt, or lousy hanyou could never win a real fight. Words, which, according to Inu-Yasha, would give him right to rip them to pieces. But today, their words didn't bother him, or their disgusted glances they threw at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the ground, his eyes were far off, but they were full of sorrow. Even his stance he took looked sad, his arms seemed as though they were full of lead and his fists weren't clenched. He didn't bare his fangs, and a growl didn't emit from his throat, like they normally would for a fight. His feet didn't brace themselves on the ground, but instead seemed to just clumsily make contact with the ground. Even with his sword at his side, one would have never thought that he would be about to join in a fight. Inu-Yasha hadn't eaten since he had heard about never seeing Kagome again, he just didn't care anymore.  
  
His opponent made her way out. It was a full blooded demon, angel wings were attached to her back. Her golden hair fell down across her back, and her bright eyes twinkled. Her hands were soft, and her feet were bare. Her clothes seemed like those of an angel. She seemed to glow, with a soft, white, light, that seemed to compel Inu-Yasha to her. She had a warm feeling about her. Her whole look made her seem more as an angel, rather than a demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored how she looked and the warm glow radiating around her. He pulled out his Tetsusiaga, which immediately transformed from a rusted sword into the gigantic fang that it was famous for being. He spread his feet apart and held the sword up, the tip nearly hitting her nose. "I have to kill you, now." Was his only response to her.  
  
"My, I do believe that something is troubling you." She looked into his eyes sorrowfully, and Inu-Yasha greatly wanted to put down his sword. He didn't want to hurt someone so beautiful, maybe she could help him; she was an angel, after all. But as soon as his sword seemed to gain weight and start to lower, Inu-Yasha trust it up again, and held it directly at her nose.  
  
"That is not your problem, now I will kill you." He raised his sword, and instantly wanted to put it down again. There was something about her that made him want to spare her, may be even die in her place. Inu-Yasha shook the feeling off again. He continued the thrust down and was about to hit his target when suddenly, the angel's eyes flashed red and gravity seemed to take a hold of Inu-Yasha. He fell to the ground and the Tetsusiaga fell with him. His attack never hit her.  
  
The angel came to his side and looked him in the eye; she looked like she was going to cry. Inu-Yasha was in a squatting position and his whole body felt like it was made of lead. It took all his strength to turn his head just the little bit it took to look at the angelic demon beside him. "Damn you" was the only thing he could say to her.  
  
She wrapped her arm over his shoulder. "Are you okay? I never meant . . . I am so sorry." And with that tears fell down her cheeks. Inu-Yasha breathed in her sent and closed his eyes. His muscles loosened and he wanted to fall asleep. He hadn't slept in days. She started to hum, and his ears drooped. He forgot about everything. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
Her skin turned dark, and her soft glow turned a dark shade of purple. The angel's wings, transformed from feathery to leather bat wings. Her soft lips changed into a hard, dark, blood red. Her fangs showed and as she smiled down at the unmoving dog demon, who still had his eyes closed. She leaned in toward him and whispered in his ear, "I will end your suffering now."  
  
She grabbed Inu-Yasha's shoulders with her talon hands. She spread her mouth open and inched closer to her prey. Just then Inu-Yasha's eyes opened and he looked at the demon, no longer an angel, coming toward him. "Just what in the seven hells are you?" He moved his hand around to grab the Tetsusiaga tighter. He looked up at her approaching fangs. Inu-Yasha lifted the Tetsusiaga and immediately dropped it back to the ground, including his whole hand. What ever spell she had put on him was still there. It was extremely hard to move; it felt like if he did, his muscles would burst out into flames. Sweat poured down his face and he looked down at his hand with the Tetsusiaga in it. He had to do something.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and braced himself the best that he could. He pulled up on his sword and thrust it clumsily into the air. Inu- Yasha didn't care how it looked, though. He just knew that it was no longer on the ground, he could swing it, and that was all that mattered. He remembered the flash of red that came from her eyes just before gravity seemed to take a hold of him. It was all in her eyes.  
  
This time Inu-Yasha let the gravity help him. The sword came crashing down and hit the demon right in the eyes. She howled and looked back at him, her blood covered hands were covering one of her eyes and the other looked directly at him. Inu-Yasha was relived once he realized that the spell had been broken and he could move once again.  
  
"How did you break my spell?" She hissed at him. She stared at him with her one good eye. "Vampire spells are incredibly strong!"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything. He lifted the Tetsusiaga and held it at his side, ready for an attack. He still looked pathetic, with his ears drooping, and his eyes and even his stance still full of sorrow. "I will defeat you to save Kagome." He whispered.  
  
"You think that just because you broke my spell, you have won. You are a far ways away from that, I assure you." She hissed and brought down her blood stained hand that was covering her eye. Her eye was still closed, and it would never be used again. She smiled, the coldest smile Inu-Yasha had ever seen. Her talon hands were raised for attack. She stood her ground and glared him in the eye. "If you had been one second later, I would have finished you off."  
  
"Feh." Was the dog demon's only answer. With that word, the vampire spread her leathery wings and charged after Inu-Yasha, her claws out and ready to strike. Inu-Yasha jumped back, but not in time to completely doge her attack. Her claws scraped against his chest and Inu-Yasha didn't have time to react before she threw her other attack with her newly clawed hands. She swiped at him again and again, and it took all of Inu-Yasha's energy to dodge it. He had no time to attack; she was constantly making his work not to get himself torn to shreds, much less giving him time to work on attacking. He started to breathe hard from all of the dodging and was tiring very fast. Not eating for a while didn't help.  
  
"Stop dodging! I am thirsty! I want blood! I want yours! I want your soul!" She cried hysterically at her 'prey' that was doing all he could to stay out of her reach. "I thirst! I want your blood! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD. GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"  
  
'Right, she's a vampire.' Inu-Yasha remembered. Inu-Yasha thought about what could kill a vampire. 'Garlic, I don't have any of that. Light, well, that doesn't seem to be hurting her right now, there is light everywhere! Maybe she got immune to it or something. Steak though the heart. Damn! I don't have that either!'  
  
She then used the tip of her wing to attack, that slid across her face leaving a thin, but deep gash in his cheek. He lost his concentration and lost his balance. He looked up at the ceiling, but it was quickly hidden from view by his opponent jumping into the air and coming down onto him. Her fangs were open wide and she fell down toward him. Any second her teeth would be in his neck.  
  
'I may not have a steak, but the Tetsusiaga should work!' He thought as he grabbed a hold of his sword and clumsily thrust it into the air. His sword missed her heart, and slid past her shoulder. It skimmed her ear, and hit her wing. She let out a screech, and threw her head back.  
  
That wasn't the last thing that she did, though. She didn't give up there. She landed on top of him and sunk her fangs deep into his throat. Inu-Yasha's eyes shot open in pain as he felt her suck out, not only his blood, but his very soul.  
  
End of Chapter thirteen  
  
Liger003 ~ hey, I hope you all liked it, please review! 


	14. Full Blooded

Liger003 ~ Hey all! I'M BACK!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! ^-^ well, anyways, Chapter 14 is here, I hope you like it! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of thee! If you don't I'll cry *tear* ;{  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha you idiot! I am not Rumico Takashi! I am not even Japanese (though I wish I were ^_^) if I thought that I was the author of Inu-Yasha, Ranma ½, Mermaid, One Pound Gospel, The Rumic World Trillogy, and Lum, I would be sent to a mental institute, but NO! I do not think that I am her I do not! I do not! I DO NOT! I only pray that one day I will be that great! But, sadly, I am not Rumico Takahashi. *sigh* no . . . I am just a fanfiction writer . . . I would say I was her reincarnation, but she's still alive. BUT I AM NOT HER! NOPE! THAT"S RIGHT! I AM NOT RUMICO TAKAHASHI! *being dragged off in a straight jacket and by men in lab coats and there are two men in suits wearing sunglasses and holding breifcases* I am not insane! I am NOT! AND I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!!!!!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter fourteen ~ Full Blooded  
  
Her cold hard teeth pierced his skin and sunk deep into his neck. His eyes were open in shock and he could feel blood being sucked out of him. He wanted to pull her off of him, toss her across the arena and kill her for even trying to kill him. But, he couldn't. No matter how much he tried, his body wouldn't move. He stayed in the same position, looking up at the wing that he had managed to damage with the Tetsusiaga. Blood dripped from the gap in her wing from where the Tetsusiaga was still held in place. It was slowly sliding out of her wing since it slipped from his hand, but since he no longer had a hold on it, he couldn't thrust it back up into her wing, he had to watch as time seemed to slow down as the Tetsusiaga slipped closer and closer to the ground, his blood was being sucked and he could slowly feel his free will slipping further and further out of his grasp with every mouthful of blood she took.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, she sat up and looked down at him. "Your blood is good. I've never had hanyou blood before, but, your being a hanyou won't last very long." She smiled at him, and his body still refused to move. "Your human side will be taken away by vampire, and your demon side will be controlled. I am sure I can take over your newly found vampire side, too, though. So, no worries. I am full, and you will soon be a full demon. Isn't that what you have always wanted? You may still be a mutt, but hanyou you will not be. So, just wait till your dream comes true."  
  
"H-how?" Inu-Yasha managed to choke out. "D-did *cough* you know?"  
  
"I know everything about you now, Inu-Yasha. I drank your blood. Your blood hides nothing. I know of your most evil desires and even some of your heart aches." She grinned a sharp toothy grin. "Just you wait."  
  
"L-let me loose of your" Inu-Yasha struggled to continue, his voice had been paralyzed, too it seemed. Not just his body. "witchcraft."  
  
"Oh, you don't want to stay laying down while your changing?" She looked down at him, her teeth smiling broadly. "I guess it would be more fun to let you kill yourself instead of me having to burn off a meal that took me so long to get." She waved her arms and moved off of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha moved his claws, then his ears. He sighed in relief at being able to move again. He quickly sat up, but instantly regretted the move. His stomach lurched in pain and he felt like he was going to puke. The vampire chucked at his pain and examined her wing. She noticed the Tetsusiaga still dangling from it. She cursed and grabbed it. She pulled her hand back and looked at it. It had been burnt. She cursed again, this time with the words 'shielding spell'.  
  
Inu-Yasha mentally punished himself for being this week. Just then he felt a pull at the back of his mind. He wanted to bow. Bow to the vampire? He kicked himself. What was his problem? He had to do something. He struggled to his feet and did his best to keep from swaying when he finally did manage to stand. Just having to stand made him tired and he was breathing hard. His hand raised and felt the side of his neck where he had been bit. There was no blood. It was a deep bite, but no blood. How could he live without blood? He must be turning into a vampire already. He was loosing control over his body already, and he knew that. Just how hard it was to stand up wasn't just because he was tired and weak, it was because something had been pulling him toward the ground. It was as if gravity grew three times stronger.  
  
Inu-Yasha then slipped with his clumsy footing and landed hard on the ground. When he fell he bit his lip. His tooth sunk deep into his skin and he nearly cried out in pain. His lip should have been bleeding, but it wasn't. The vampire must have drained him of all of it. He also noticed that hurt a lot more than it should have. He looked closely at his fangs, well, as close as he could. He couldn't see them very well, so he felt them. They had never been that long or sharp. The vampire was taking over.  
  
Once again he moved to his feet, but this time he made sure that they were planted into the ground. He checked his claws to make sure that they were still there and he ran. His claws were outstretched in front of him. He reached the smirking vampire demon and swung with his claws. The demon lifted her wings and easily flew out of his reach, the Tetsusiaga fell from her wing. Her flight was shaky, but it held her out of his range. As he swung, gravity took it's hold on him once again and he fell over. He looked up and spat out dirt. His vision fogged, but he refused to think about it. He had to get the vampire, somehow.  
  
His eyes moved over to the Tetsusiaga that fell from her wing. If he could get the fang and use his Kaze No Kizu, he might be able to take her out of the air. He thought about it for a whole three seconds and decided he had to get to the sword somehow. He wriggled and squirmed his way over to the de-transformed fang. The demon saw this and flew at top speed to the sword. Inu-Yasha's hand clasped over the handle, but as he did, he felt pain shoot up through his arm. He grimaced and did his best to keep hold of it. The vampire swooped down and Inu-Yasha threw the Tetsusiaga up in front of his face to protect himself. The Tetsusiaga did not transform, though and the vampire pushed harder against the sword.  
  
"What in the seven hells?" Inu-Yasha wondered out loud. 'Oh, shit! I must be a full demon. I can't grab the sword any longer! The Tetsusiaga only lets humans or half humans hold it! And I am not a hanyou anymore! I must be the real thing by now! SHIT!'  
  
"Come on. You don't want to hurt me or yourself, now do you?" She cooed. And looked him in the eye. Inu-Yasha suddenly didn't want to hurt her and he pulled back. His eyes glazed over. Suddenly, she was his master and he should do as she says. His arms withdrew and he let her come closer, ready to kill him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo!" Stuka cried exitedly. "What is THAT?" She pointed to s road and shreaked out in happiness.  
  
"It's a road." Shippo told her, feeling all high and mighty. He knew about this time period and he knew a lot more than her. She would have to depend on him a lot. He decided to lie to impress her. She would be really impressed with what he had done! Even if he really didn't do it . . ."And those are cars. I rode in one, once."  
  
"That's soooooo NEAT! Shippo, I want to ride in one! Please! Oh, please can I?" She begged and looked him in the eye. Shippo looked worried, where would he get a car? He looked back at the shrine. Kagome had a car, didn't she? She would mind if he borrowed it . . .  
  
End of chapter fourteen  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, hoped you liked it! If you did, review! And if you didn't review and tell me why! There is this one guy who has reviewed my other fic angel, he said it was stupid, but he won't tell me why! I mean, come on! TELL ME WHY! 


	15. Car Ride

Liger003 ~ Hey all! Sorry I am going so slow with all this writing and all. I should probably write only one fic at a time, but hey, what's the fun of that? -.^ I have been working really hard all week while I am out of town (oh, yeah, if you didn't read the notice at the bottom of my profile, I am outta town, and gonna post this when I get back) I have been moving wood, burning wood, painting and cleaning wood. If you haven't guessed, I am sick and tired of wood! Especially wood with NAILS! Those hurt when you get stuck by 'em, in case you didn't know. Well, I probably should be writing Angel, but I forgot where I was, so whoever reads Huntress is in luck, instead of writing Angel, I have to write Huntress! (I think that the main reason I remembered was because I like the idea of Shippo in a car! Vrooooom! Vroooooom! VROOOOOOOM!) Now go and read and REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co! If I did, maybe I wouldn't be making an Inu-Yasha cosplay outfit at the moment! I mean, I could probably get a nice one for free cause I would own Inu-Yasha! (day dreaming happily)  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter fifteen ~ car ride  
  
Shippo grabbed Stuka's hands and darted around to what looked like a small house. It wasn't as big as Kagome's house, but it was still big enough to be a house. It was bigger than Keadea's hut, and probably even bigger than a lord's house. Shippo could see why Kagome liked coming here so much, she lived like a queen!  
  
Shippo pulled Stuka up to the garage door and looked all around for a way into the 'house'. He knew that the cars were in there, he had seen them come in and out of there when he managed to sneak up through the well to make sure that Inu-Yasha wasn't being mean to Kagome. He never let them know that he was there, he didn't want Inu-Yasha to hurt him any more than he normally did.  
  
He kept on looking and Stuka was waiting patiently, she was almost jumping up and down with excitement. Shippo was getting confused. Before, when he had seen the cars in the 'house' the door had just opened on it's own, he didn't get what was wrong with it. Why wasn't it opening?  
  
Just then he heard a voice. "Kagome, I am going out to buy groceries. I'll be back soon!" Shippo watched in awe as the gigantic door opened and Kagome's mom raced to the cars becoming visible as the door raised. Shippo gripped Stuka's hand tight and ran under the door toward the blue car. Shippo made sure that they stayed out of her mom's sight. He watched as Kagome's mom opened the car door and he mimicked her. He bounced into the car and pulled Stuka up to the seat. He jumped over to the door and slowly shut it, trying not to make any noise. He was lucky Mrs. Higarashi was busy checking her grocery list or else he might not have made it on without her knowing.  
  
He and Stuka watched in awe as she put the keys in the car and turned. They both jumped straight up as the car roared to life under them. Shippo grinned sheepishly and looked at Stuka to make sure she was okay. Stuka looked scared and she gripped his hand so tight that he thought that he was going to loose circulation in his hand, and according to Kagome, that was not a good thing. He was going to tell her to loosen her grip but when he looked into her eyes, they were so exited and scared and he could have swore he saw fire burning in her eyes, he was afraid. He was worried about what was going through the little girl's mind. For all he knew she could be a demon in disguise trying to use future technology to take over the world. He never considered that possibility before. He decided not to provoke her.  
  
Just as he was considering the whole demon theory, the car started to move. He practically flew out of his seat in shock. He gripped Stuka's hand in one paw and the seat in the other. He was so scared of the roaring vehicle that he about bit the seat in terror, when she was scared he liked to chew things, and when he couldn't, he grineded his baby fox teeth. He couldn't keep his fear inside of him, no matter how much he tried to resist the temptation, he couldn't; he bit the seat. Stuka looked at him confused and he smiled back and let go of the seat. He quietly explained to her that he was checking for demons. He hoped that Mrs. Higarashi didn't notice two teeth marks in the seat.  
  
Music started playing and Shippo had to cover his ears, and Stuka did the same. The music was so loud that it hurt their ears. Shippo heard that the music was coming out of some holes in the wall (speaker). He inched away from it and Stuka followed. Together they managed to make it to the other side of the car.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi hummed to the tune of the song and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She then sighed and started talking to herself. "Poor Kagome. She just misses Inu-Yasha so much. I wish that I could do something. I feel like such a bad mother. All I can tell her is to wait and hope that something comes up."  
  
Shippo listened intently and Stuka seemed more focused on the road, she had a hard time believing how fast they were going. Mrs. Higarashi continued talking to herself and driving along. Stuka leaned back against the bottom of the seat and held her stomach. She groaned and Shippo looked over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Stuka, are you okay?" He whispered just loud enough to be heard by her and still be droned out by the music from Mrs. Higarashi. Stuka just shook her head and held her stomach. "What's wrong?" he questioned.  
  
"I feel sick. I wanna get out now." She wined and Shippo didn't know what to do.  
  
"We can't get out now. Your not gonna throw up, are you?" He asked worriedly as he looked at her pale face.  
  
"I don't know. I might . . ." She looked at Shippo's horrified face.  
  
"Well, I don't know how long until we get out. Just please, please, don't throw up." He begged her.  
  
"I'll try not to." She raised her chin to show that she was tough and not going to give in without a fight. Shippo just prayed that she would be okay until they made it to wherever they were going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha stared into the eyes of the vampire demon and he couldn't stop his arms from pulling back, letting the demon come closer to him. He didn't know why, he didn't want to fight her; he sort of wanted to OBEY her, as if she was his master. Inu-Yasha shook the thought out of his head and was disgusted with himself for even thinking it. He would have hurt himself for that, if he wasn't in the middle of a major fight at the moment, she was hurting him enough.  
  
Not only was she hurting him, the Tetsusaiga was, too. His arm was going numb from just holding the sword. He couldn't even imagine what was wrong with the fang; nothing had ever kept him from holding the Tetsusaiga before. It was like it was shielding itself from him. Then it hit him. Of course it would use the shielding spell against him. No whole demon could hold the Tetsusaiga, only humans. Since Inu-Yasha was half demon it allowed him to hold it. But, Inu-Yasha was no longer half demon. The vampire blood was taking control and he was loosing his human side. He was slowly becoming a whole demon and the shielding spell was slowly becoming more powerful. He was being hurt by his only shield against a demon that he was beginning to fear he could not defeat.  
  
He looked into the eyes of the vampire and had the urge not to fight her again. He didn't know what was going on but he was being attacked and he had to defend. His body fought him, but his mind fought back. His body was confused. It was told to defend and surrender at the same time. It would listen to Inu-Yasha, but them for a few seconds it would surrender.  
  
The demon came down on him harder than before and finally his arms gave in completely. She slashed him at the chest and straight across. A large gash was visible and he cried out in pain as she attached with her claws over and over again. The Tetsusaiga flew from his hands and lade on the other side of the dome. It detransformed and lay a useless rusted sword. The demon leaped off of him and looked down at her prey. Inu-Yasha could only look up at her.  
  
Every part of his brain told him to attack, but he stayed stuck to the ground. It was as if gravity had taken a hold of him and refused to let him go. She grinned down at him and smirked. She walked around him and kicked him in the side. She grinned up to her pointy ears and showed her fangs as his fingers moved to grab her foot, but stopped. "I see you have found out about the vampire restriction."  
  
"You bitch, what did you do to me?" Inu-Yasha managed to cough out. He could no longer attack her for some reason, and he did not like the idea of being a helpless animal lying and waiting for his time to come, it really pissed him off.  
  
"A vampire can not attack the vampire that made him, or her, a vampire. It was made to protect the first vampire that ever lived. He can not be hurt since he created us all. He is a god to the vamp world. Now, I am your god. You can not hurt me, Inu-Yasha." She kicked him again and smiled as he could do nothing to stop her.  
  
End of chap fifteen  
  
Liger003 ~ Hope you all liked it. If you did, REVIEW! And if you didn't REVIEW and tell me WHY. Constructive criticism is welcome! 


	16. Dead?

Chibi Okami ~ Hey, bad mood. Don't ask. So, just read and review, k? I am not gonna say anything else.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. Heck, I just don't own anything so just stop asking. Supposedly everything I own belongs to my parents . . .  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter Sixteen ~ dead?  
  
Pain shot through every part of Inu-Yasha and his breathing was coming out in short uneven breaths. He closed his eyes and thought. The first thing that came to mind was pain, but he couldn't think about that. He had to keep his head cool and think of a way out of his situation. He was a full demon. Half vampire and half dog demon. He couldn't even hold the Tetsusiaga.  
  
What in the seven hells could he do? The first answer that came to mind - nothing. He could do nothing. He was a helpless full blooded demon. He was stronger when he was a half demon, at least then he wasn't held back. He gritted his teeth as she delivered another kick to his side and he could hear her laugh. She was enjoying every last bit of his pain. He couldn't let a bitch like her win, he just couldn't.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up. He turned his face to meet that of a vampire. He may not be able to attack her dead on, but maybe he could attack without touching her. His thought was interrupted with a bare foot stuffed into his face and rubbed down hard. His sensitive nose could barely take it, but until he got an idea, he would just have to bare it. She laughed harder as he coughed and gagged. She lifted her foot and looked down at him. She clawed her hand and struck. Down his face were three blood gushing slits. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain and she licked the blood off of her claws. While mumbling something about how she missed half vamp blood.  
  
Inu-Yasha was determined to concentrate on an escape route. She said that he could not 'attack' her. What about not attacking her but instead attacking something that would hurt her? He looked around desperately and saw only the large stone pillars that made the force field around the dome he was fighting in. He thought and against all his reasoning, he tried to push himself off of the ground. He was breathing even heavier by the time he had managed to stand on his feet. He looked at her with his one good eye, the one that hadn't been slashed by the vampire. He bared his fangs and she looked amused. His ears were pushed to the back of his head and his golden eyes glowed with furry. As soon as his feet were firmly planted on the ground and he had his balance, he did his best to take a running start at the outside of the dome.  
  
The vampire chuckled and commented on how weak it was that he was running away from a fight. She hovered above the ground a few feet and followed him. She could easily keep up with his slow running pace. Inu- Yasha didn't care, he ignored her. He was headed straight toward the stone pillar. He threw himself at it and prayed. He waited and it seemed as though nothing had happened, but after a second or two he heard a satisfying crack run up the pillar. A smile found a spot on the weary demon's lips. The whole thing had played out perfectly. She had followed him and the pillar should fall right on top of her. He jumped to the right just in time to hear Her cry out in agony as the pillar collapsed inward to the dome.  
  
Inu-Yasha heard a loud crash as the heavy stone hit the ground. He lost strength in his legs and dropped to the ground. He looked back to see a pile of rubble behind him. He panted like the dog he was and coughed. He was on his knees, his only support his arms. He leaned forward and coughed again. Not from the smoke that the fall had caused. He knew it was because of his conflicting bloods. One wanted to rule, either dog or vampire. If you weren't born a mixed demon, your demon blood would eat you from the inside out. One blood wanted to be dominant over the other, with his miko and dog blood it was different. Miko was a soothing type of blood, and dog was obedient. They could get along, but vampire and dog he knew nothing about. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want to die like this. He may have decided that he was going to have to break his promise to himself that he would never see Kagome again, but now he would have to die. He could never repair a broken promise if he was dead, and that was what he had been secretly hoping, that there would be a mistake and that he would be freed and Kagome would be left unharmed.  
  
He hacked and held his hand up to his mouth. He felt something wet fall into his palm and he looked and saw blood. He silently cursed and felt something poke at his back. He seemed to be coming from the inside and wanting out. He grasped his stomach and bit his lip, even so, he still could not hold back a cry of pain. Blood dripped from where he bit his lip and his vision turned red. He could feel the thing that was trying to escape his back come out. He didn't have to look, he knew what it was - bat wings. He let out a howl in pain and fell forward from his knees to his stomach. He curled up into a ball and a tear escaped his eye. His tooth was still lodged into his lip, and blood flowed from it. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about what was happening to him - it didn't work.  
  
Kagome - he'd never see her again. He'd never be able to say sorry for calling her a bitch, wench or any other insult. He never meant what he said. Shippo - He never actually hated him, if anything, he liked him. He thought of Shippo like a younger brother, but he'd never get to tell him that. Miroku - He had always enjoyed the monk's company, even if he was perverted, it was nice to have a friend. Sango - He liked that she could help him in a good fight, and was one of the toughest humans he had ever seen, but at the same time, she would never kill Miroku. Kikyou - he owed her his life, but now, he could not give it to her. It hurt to think that he'd never see them again.  
  
Just as he thought that last thought he felt a sharp pain in his side. He foot had collided with his side and he coughed and looked up. His eyes met those of the vampire's and he looked at her with shock. "Pretty clever you damned mutt." She smiled at him, she actually smiled - that scared him. "I didn't know that dying mutts could think over all the pain of mixed blood. You damn, damn, mutt! You just think that you can kill me, eh? I got news for you - you son of a bitch!" She delivered another kick to his side and Inu-Yasha rolled over and chocked. Blood came from his mouth as he rolled from his back to his side. He rolled on top of his new wing and saw that it was already full grown- more than the size of his own body. He would have cursed if he had gotten the chance, but he didn't. He was in pain and he couldn't think or see straight.  
  
Inu-Yasha's vision was blurred and he had to do something. He couldn't fight her and he couldn't move fast enough to get away. He also didn't have to strength to push another pillar down. He wildly looked around the arena for an escape of some kind - anything that would stop the pain. He just couldn't take it anymore. His eyes met with the untransformed Tetsusiaga, but he couldn't even hold it, what good would it do him?  
  
Claws gripped his throat and he felt his head being lifted off of the ground. His face was turned to stare directly into the cold hard eyes of the vampire. She smirked, showing all of her sharp pointy fangs. Her grin reached up to her pointy ears and it sent a shiver down his back. He turned her head to look at her free hand, the one that was not gripping Inu- Yasha's throat and chuckled. She seemed to be examining her hand and claws. She turned to face her prey once again. She held her hand, claws extended, in front of his face. "I wonder how much it would hurt a damned mutt if I sliced his face up. This way, and then that." She moved her hands in the air in an x shape. She giggled, "I think that would be most suiting for such a gorgeous face." Inu-Yasha looked up at her in horror, he did not like a claw that close to his face, and it didn't sound like she had good intentions for using that claw, either.  
  
Her claw came down and, against all odds and all the gravity it seemed pulling on him that was keeping his from attacking, He managed to throw a punch at her face. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was all he had and that wasn't must. She hissed in pain and he dropped to the ground. He rolled over, getting his wings tangled up. He managed to get to his knees and he crawled away from her. He was set on getting to the Tetsusiaga, he didn't know what he'd do with it, but it was better than nothing. He crawled for a while and coughed - more blood.  
  
He was only a foot or so away from the fang and he reached out his hand to grab it when his hand hit the ground. A foot was on top of his hand and it pushed his hand into the ground. He heard a familiar voice. "Hey, damned mutt, you forget someone?"  
  
End of chap Sixteen  
  
Chibi Okami ~ REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Tears

Chibi Okami ~ Here it is! A new chap of Huntress! YAY! SO now that I am outta school, I might be updating more! YAY! NO MORE SCHOOL! Until next year that it *tear* BUT! I HAVE 3 MONTHS OF SUMMER AHEAD! YAY! Now you all read and REVIEW!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter seventeen ~ Tears  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up into cold hard eyes and fangs dripping with spit. He laid on the ground, unable to protect himself. She smiled and licked her claws. "One attack and you die dog boy!" She laughed. She drew her hand back and Inu-Yasha looked up. He saw the crazy look on her face and he knew he was going to die. His only hope was the Tetsusiaga and it wouldn't let him hold it. She rushed her hand forward straight at his face. One thought passed through his mind.  
  
'I am sorry, Kagome.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared into the blank white of her pillow. Her eyes were no longer being dried from the soft pillow, the damp pillow was no longer dry enough. It soaked her tears into it as if wanting to take her sadness away, but it couldn't, nothing could. She rolled over onto her back and looked at the ceiling. She heard the pit pat of rain outside her window. It had just started raining and it made her cry harder.  
  
She moved off of her bed and over to the window. People hurried across the streets and held their umbrella's high. Water cascaded down the side of them. It was as if the gloomiest of days didn't keep them down. No matter how hard the rain tried to get through to them, they stayed strong and held out. Kagome silently wished she was an umbrella. She would have the strength to go on, even without Inu-Yasha.  
  
She needed him more than she ever thought that she would. She never knew she cared this much about him and how much it hurt to be away from him this long. She missed him, she really did. She missed him just so much. A new stream of tears made their way to her eyes. She fisted her hand and wiped them away. Her nose was running and she whipped it on her sleeve. She didn't want to leave the window. There were so many memories she could just look out and remember them all, as if they were happening right in front of her eyes.  
  
She looked down at her nightstand and let a tear fall onto it. There lay a picture of Inu-Yasha. She had taken it while she was in the feudal era, Souta wanted to know what it was like. Back in time. She had piles of pictures of priestesses, people, the houses, and even a few demons - including Inu-Yasha. She grabbe the picture of Inu-Yasha and held it to her heart. She looked out the window toward the tree and remembered how Inu- Yasha always slept there. Even in the picture he was laying in a tree.  
  
She looked out the window once more and stood up. She dropped the picture and started down stairs. She slid the door open and walked out. She felt the rain pelt onto her head and shoulders. It cascaded over her and for a moment she thought 'Look, I am an umbrella!' that caused her to giggle. Bust then she walked off of the porch and out into the yard.  
  
Her bare feet touched the mud. They squished and splattered the goo everywhere. She continued to walk, ignoring the mud that crept up her ankles. She was quickly soaked and mud completely covered her feet.  
  
She reached the God tree and looked up. She wasted no time in reaching up and gripping the lowest branch. She tried to pull herself up, but her fingers slipped across the wet bark and she landed in the mud a foot below. She didn't give up. She reached for the branch once again and flung herself up to the first branch. She knelt on the branch and reached for the second. She raised herself up and hoisted herself over it. She continued on until she was at the near top. She turned around and planted herself to the tree. She rested on the branch and leaned against the truck. The leaves provided some protection from the rain, but not much. Cold rain still splattered on her body. She closed her eyes and sighed. She let the black oblivion of sleep consume her but before she entered the world of blackness she thought one last thing.  
  
'I'll be here when you return, Inu-Yasha.'  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo prayed that wherever they were going that they got there fast. Stuka's face went from pale to a green. She gripped Shippo's hand and really didn't look well. Just then they made a sharp turn. Shippo and Stuka were flung to the side and Stuka's face got greener. Just then the car lurched forward then backwards, and then, it stopped.  
  
"Goodness! Grocery stores can be such a mess on Saturdays!" Ms. Higarashi cried out. The engines stopped and the keys were pulled out. She noticed it had started to rain and lifted her umbrella out of the passenger seat. She opened the umbrella outside of the door and came out under it. Ms. Higarashi walked out of the car and started off toward the building ahead. She grabbed a cart on her way and began pushing.  
  
"Stuka! She's gone come on! We have to get out of here!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door didn't open. He tried again and again, but the door wouldn't budge. He looked over at Stuka, she needed fresh air and fast! What was he going to do? They were locked in! Just then he banged his head on the door. He felt a button on his forehead and heard a click.  
  
He looked up, confused, and tried to open the door once more. He pulled the handle and the door opened. "Stuka! We can get out!" He cried. He looked at her saw at how she covered her mouth with her hands and her cheeks were bulging. "Holy shi-" Yes, Shippo was being influenced by Inu- Yasha. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the car. He flung her to through the open door and out to the pavement. She landed on her knees and let it come out.  
  
There was the sound of liquid hitting the pavement, and even though Shippo refused to look, he knew what it was, which made him sick. His cheeks bulged, but he took a deep breath and stopped from throwing up himself. Instead he managed to ask her a question, "Stuka, are you okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, I think so." Shippo pulled a small napkin out of his pocket and offered it to her. She gratefully took it and wiped her face. She breathed deeply once more and stood up.  
  
She looked over to Shippo who shut the car door and grabbed her hand. "I think we should go to that." He pointed to the store. "That's where Kagome's mom went, we should go, too. Oh, and if any one asks, you are my little sister."  
  
"But Shippo, I am taller than you. How about I be you big sister?"  
  
"No! I am older than you!"  
  
"But I am taller!"  
  
"So? What does being tall have to do with anything?"  
  
"It makes me look older!"  
  
"Fine." Shippo surrendered. "I'll be your little brother."  
  
"Yay! I have always wanted a little brother!"  
  
End Of chap Seventeen  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Please ya all! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	18. Burning End

Chibi Okami ~ Hey all, guess what!? I GOT A LAPTOP! I am so happy! This is the first thing that I am writing on it, too! ^-^ This is sooo much better than my old barely working '96 laptop (I hated that one, I never used it-.- ) Well, I have got to get used to this smaller keypad, but other than that, I love this! Its mine! All mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^-^ I'm in a good mood, maybe Inu-Yasha will live after all . . . Now read and REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer ~ Whoops almost forgot this! @_@ I own nothing! Except my new laptop that is . . . and u can't have it! I won't let you!  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter eighteen ~ Burning End  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes. His vision showed him sparks from colliding objects - the vampire's claws and the Tetsusiaga. He had somehow managed to grab the fang and thrust it in front of him. How was beyond him, but at the moment he didn't care, all he knew was that he was saved for a few seconds until either he or the vampire came up with something new to do. The vampire pushed harder against the fang, blood dripped from her claws where they pressed against the metal of his sword. Blood also dripped from Inu-Yasha's wounds all over where his body was protesting this torture he was putting it through in this fight. He winced as she laughed and lunged forward. He managed to grab a hold of his trusty sword with both hands and use all his strength to keep her at bay, but he couldn't hold it for long. He also couldn't ignore the pain shooting up through his arms from holding the Tetsusiaga in a full demon form.  
  
"What's wrong, dog boy? Having some trouble?" She laughed once again and Inu-Yasha believed that he would have nightmares with that laugh if he managed to live e did live through it, though, he would gladly put up with the taunting dreams. But if he lived through this fight was in question at the moment. Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth and gripped the Tetsusiaga tightly and used his as much strength as he could to try and push the vampire off of the Tetsusiaga. Pain shot up his arms from a mix of the sword repelling his demon blood and the amount of effort it was taking. A whimper escaped his mouth, but was quickly turned into a growl.  
  
The vampire cried out in pain as she was pushed back and Inu-Yasha collapsed on the ground. He made sure that the Tetsusiaga was still in hand. Another cough sprayed blood from his mouth, but he couldn't stop. The cough's still came and more blood hit the ground. Inu-Yasha whimpered and coughed once more before his glance fell onto the Tetsusiaga. The pain in his arm had dulled, whether it was from his arm going numb from the pain or if the Tetsusiaga was starting to realize him once again as it's master was unknown to him. His eyes widened in shock - the Tetsusiaga was transformed as the fang. It wasn't the rusty sword it kept the appearance of when not being used or when in the hands of a full blooded demon - it was the Fang in all it's powerful glory. 'But if it is in the form of the fang . . . that means that I am still human somewhere . . .' He thought and then a grin managed to make its way across the worn face of the demon. Never was Inu-Yasha happier to be a hanyou.  
  
His happiness quickly died when he looked up to see the vampire rising to her feet. He could tell that she, too, was beaten pretty badly. One wing was limp at her side and drug on the ground when she walked, the other barely raised off of the ground. Blood dripped from the sides of her mouth and she limped as she walked to him. Her clothes were tattered and torn, blood covering much of her outfit. One eye was barely opened, for it had been blackened. Her hands dangled at her sides and red liquid flowed down her arms and was met with another flow from her knuckles and claws. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile, she was just as bad off as he was.  
  
She stepped forward and Inu-Yasha was about to stand to meet her challenge, but he was stopped by another coughing fit. He crumbled to the ground as she neared. He couldn't stop coughing, and blood hit his hand as he covered his mouth. He gasped as his hair was pulled viciously skyward. He was breathing heavily, but he managed to open his eyes to look at her. She had positioned his face to look directly at her. Her eyes were wild and angry. Her tongue slid across her bloody fangs and a smile fixed itself on her lips.  
  
"Hey, dog boy. You know I really hate you I really do." She smiled a dark, scary, smile. Inu-Yasha really hated her psychotic smile, it was beginning to really annoy him. He could tell that there was pain and hate behind her smile. She only smiled to hide it, and it only made her more angry and annoyed him. She wasted no time in using the hand that was not holding his hair to hit him across the face with her closed fist. She continued this until she was satisfied, and then dropped him on the face flat on the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha was breathing heavily and his vision was blurring. He did have to smile as he noticed that his hand had never left the Tetsusiaga, which sill remained as the fang in his hand. There was no longer much of a pain from holding it, and he knew what was happening, and why he hurt more than he should. The Fang was helping him, even though the pain had been seeming to rip it apart, it knew that he was its master. The fang was powerful and it consisted of his father's and his own fang. The fang must have recognized his blood, the blood of his father, and he knew that it was healing his blood. It was fighting his vampire side and winning. He could feel his wings that had sprouted from his vampire blood slowly shrinking and withdrawing. His vampire fangs were, too, starting to surrender to the power of his dog blood and the power of the fang.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up in time to see her foot coming down on his side. Inu-Yasha gasped as her foot connected to it's target. But as he rolled to his side, over his shrinking vampire wings, he laughed. It was his turn to laugh.  
  
"What the hell's so funny?" She asked the demon.  
  
"You can't beat me." He smiled.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Just what I said. You loose." He planted the Tetsusiaga into the ground and used it as a support as he stood up. He was breathing heavily and he looked at her, sweaty hair covering most of his face. Damp strands stuck to the sides of his face and his eyes glowed a bright amber.  
  
"Don't get cocky. I'm not dead yet!" She cried and hit him square in the chin. He flew backwards, but as soon as he hit the ground, he was getting to his feet once again. He laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, it was cold, there was no heart in his laugh. His laugh was hollow as if there was no feeling or meaning in it. She lunged at him, but he was ready this time. He held out the Tetsusiaga and thrust it towards her, letting it cut deep into her stomach. She let out a cry as she jumped back, her hand covering the large gash in her stomach. "But how?" She panted as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm not a vampire anymore." Inu-Yasha smiled as the wings had fully disappeared. He threw himself forward when he got into striking range he braced himself and threw the sword in front of him with all the strength he could manage. He held it in both hands and smiled as he felt it hit flesh.  
  
The vampire screeched, and if Inu-Yasha looked into the audience, he could have seen the crow cover their ears. She grabbed her sides and started to shiver. Her eyes opened wide and her teeth chattered. She panted out what he made out to sound like a 'no' before her skin set fire and she turned to ash.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't have time to feel happy about his victory. Instead his knees buckled and he allowed himself to fall into the darkness that was edging around his vision and soon completely covered it. He never felt himself hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo!" Stuka called out. "Shippo! Where are you?" Stuka looked around to see people rushing around her. None of them stopped to look at the young girl searching for her 'brother'. Some sent strange glances her way and she felt uneasy under their stare, but then she felt sad when no one paid attention to her. She and Shippo had gotten separated earlier. He had smelt some food and went after it, she had followed him, but had gotten sidetracked by the dolls.  
  
She didn't like this place, it was too weird. There were high shelves that she couldn't reach and on them were things that she had never even seen before. She didn't like it here in the future, she wanted to go home. Tears brimmed her eyes, where was Shippo?  
  
End of chapter 18  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Ok, so Inu-Yasha lives another day! ^-^ Well, anyways, hope you liked! Please REVIEW! 


	19. Sick

Chibi Okami ~ Sorry this took so long, I was gone most of June and they wouldn't lemme bring my laptop *tear* So I haven't had a chance to write, but I AM BAAAAAAAACK! ^-^ Also, I only got a few reviews for chapter 18 and here I thought that you all might actually like the story . . . *tear*  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha you stupid idiots who think that I do! And just how many of you are there that think I do anyways?  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter nineteen ~ Sick  
  
"ACHOO!" Kagome sneezed. She wiped her nose and pulled her covers back up under her chin. She sighed, but it ended up as a coughing fit. Her brother walked in and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You know it's your own fault for being sick. I don't know what you were doing up in the tree in the rain, that was just stupid."  
  
"Shut up." She muttered and rolled over to her side.  
  
"What were you doing in the tree anyways?" Souta asked, edging closer to the bed. Kagome just moaned and pulled the covers over her head. She couldn't answer why he had been in the tree, she just wanted to be there. It was like if she was where Inu-Yasha always had been, then maybe he was with her.  
  
She couldn't believe she missed him this much. She had always wanted to be away from him. She had always wanted to go to her world and live the life of a normal teenager without having to worry about a dog demon and Shikon Shards. Now that she got her wish, she wanted it to be like it was before.  
  
"Hey, maybe I should call mom on her cell phone and tell her to get some medicine for you, she's at the grocery store right now." He said, looking down at his sister.  
  
"No, that's okay, I'll live." Kagome muttered, burrowing under her blankets.  
  
"What ever you say." He said as he walked out of Kagome's room. She heard Souta's footsteps down to the kitchen, where she knew he took the phone off the hook and was going to call their mother to bring back medicine.  
  
Kagome rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. No matter how much she tried, he just never left her mind. He had disappeared before, normally on the nights of the new moon, but it had never bugged her then. He hadn't ever been gone this long, she reminded herself.  
  
Kagome stared out the window, wishing and praying with false hope that Inu-Yasha would jump through and pull her back to his era. She wished he would yell at her, call her a bitch or a wench and fall to the ground after she sat him. She missed all that, she really did.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
People crowded around the small girl crying on the ground. She kept calling one name over and over again 'Shippo'. No one knew who Shippo was, or where they could find him. Finnally a worker made it through the crowd to the small girl. She smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"Hello, little girl, what's you name?"  
  
"S-Stuka." She muttered through tears.  
  
"Well, Stuka, I am going to take you up front -."  
  
"No!" Stuka cried out. "I have to stay here and wait for Shippo!"  
  
"Please come with me, up front we can call him over the intercom."  
  
"What's an intercom?" She asked, wiping her wet eyes.  
  
"It is the loud voice that is heard all over the store. That way we can call Shippo and have him come and get you."  
  
"Oh." Stuka breathed.  
  
"Will you come with me?" The lady looked at the girl, all the kindness she could muster in her eyes.  
  
Stuka hesitated before she nodded and stood up. She took the lady's hand and was led up to a desk with a bench next to it. The lady motioned for her to sit down and she walked over to the desk and picked up a telephone, she pressed a button and when she talked into it her voice boomed across the building.  
  
"Will Shippo please come to Customer Service to get Stuka?"  
  
A soon as Shippo heard these words he shot up from the crouching position he had been in, he had been looking for Stuka under a pile of stuffed animals. One, well, two thoughts went through his head. One "What is Costumer Service?" and two - "They have Stuka, they are challenging me to a duel!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Midori was looking down at the limp body of the half demon she had caught. He was lying on a bed where she had been bandaging his wounds. She was amazed he was still alive. The chances of a half demon living through two battles were slim to none. He had not been put in a group where he should be winning, either. The Boss had put him in a higher ranked fighting than what he should be; he had been put in there to be easy bait for stronger demons. The boss had wanted him dead, and she did not know why.  
  
She sighed as she tore another bandage and began to wrap it around his arm. The hanyou was not tied down to the bed, if he did wake up while she was bandaging him, he could do nothing. It seemed impossible that he lived through being a vampire, she knew what that blood could do to him. His dog half and his human half fighting each other, a demon just couldn't live with conflicting bloods, but Inu-Yasha had survived it.  
  
She didn't understand it, he should have died so many times, but he didn't. How could a hanyou live through what he has? How could he take a fight and turn it around? What was giving him the will power to do so? She looked down at his unconscious face and saw him so peaceful. 'He must be dreaming of her.' She realized.  
  
She sighed and wondered what kind of girl could cause him to be willing to live through everything he has been through. What kind of person could give someone that much strength?  
  
She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to bandage him. He would still be recovering from the vampire for a few days, until then he couldn't fight, no matter how much the boss wanted him too, she wouldn't let him. She shook her head, what was she thinking? Why would she care if he died? The she relized it, she envied him. He had someone to pull him through the toughest of times and she had no one.  
  
The End of Chap 19  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Hope you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	20. Need

Chibi Okami - Why has it been so long? I have no excuse except I am a lazy bum who has been working her butt off in school lately and worried about failing Spanish, Molec, AND keyboarding. Also this bum has been trying to get tennis down so she doesn't let the team down cause she sucks, trying to raise money for inu-yasha dvds, and art class and my website. Yes, I have been such a bum lately . . .  
  
HEY GUESS WHAT!? I AM IN HIGHSCHOOL NOW! THAT'S RIGHT! NO MORE MIDDLE SCHOOL! I AM A PURE-BRED FRESHMAN NOW! BE PROUD OF ME!!!  
  
Disclaimer ~  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
But neither do you!  
  
(poetic, neh?)  
  
Huntress  
  
Chapter Twenty - Need  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and let light flood into his vision. He wanted to move, and he tried, but his body protested and he decided to stay where he was. He felt a something under him and determined it to be a bed. He felt someone holding his hand and he wanted more than anything to swipe it away from them, but what if it was Kagome? It was a soft gentle touch, and if it was Kagome he didn't want to take his hand from her. He sniffed the air and did as he had first intended, he took his hand away in one swift motion. Kagome wasn't the one holding his hand, no, it was that disgusting demon huntress. His hand was taken away from her and now rested on his stomach. He regretted the move, pain shot through his body and he remembered his last fight, but he pushed his thoughts back to the huntress.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a rough voice.  
  
"I am bandaging your wounds." She said her voice calm. Inu-Yasha looked down at his hand he had taken away, and there were bandages there and it made him angry that she had been helping him after all she had done to him.  
  
"Why in the seven hells are you helping me? What? Do you just want me to go and fight again? Or maybe get killed in the process? What is all of you fucking people's problem?" He asked his voice raising.  
  
Midori didn't answer, she knew it would be a waste of breath to talk to him with as mad as he was, and she knew he had right to be upset, after all he had just nearly died for the second time with them.  
  
"Answer me damnit!" Inu-Yasha cried. In truth he didn't know what he wanted answered, he knew they wanted him for the money and he wasn't going to be able go home, he knew that already but that was what he wanted the most, so what was he asking. He sat up, pain shooting through his entire body as he did so, but he did his best to ignore it. He planted his face in his hands and more than anything he wanted to cry, but tears would not come, he would not let them come. If he was to fight to the death here he would never make it home he would never make it back to Kagome, so what was the point of even shedding a tear in this hell?  
  
"Inu-Yasha, lie down, or you will reopen your wounds." Midori yelled at him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a damn anymore, okay?" Inu-Yasha yelled at her, his voice rising with every word. "You guys have even shown me how utterly useless my life is! If I died right now I wouldn't care! In fact, dying might be a relief from this hell!"  
  
Midori stepped back at his words. He sounded like he had really meant what he had said. He really didn't care if he died and with an attitude like that he would not make it through another fight, he might just give up and loose his next fight. She looked at him with her eyes full of pity. She looked down at the ground. And stepped back, she turned around and walked toward the door. She opened it muttered "I am sorry, Inu-Yasha." And walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the door longingly, he wished he could just walk out of the room like she had. But he couldn't he was a prisoner, a prisoner who desperately had to escape. He didn't know how, they knew where Kagome lived, but one way or another he was going to leave, he was not going to die in the hell hole.  
  
He looked down at his stomach as he pulled his hand back, revealing blood. Midori was right, he opened his wound again.  
  
---*---  
  
Shippo walked through the store, his legs shaking as he did so. He saw all the people and had to wonder if they were against him, too. There were so many of them, could he take them on? He had to. He had to get Stuka back and then they could go and find Inu-Yasha, but first Stuka.  
  
He needed a strategy, he couldn't possible win with only brute force. But what could he do? What could he do? Shippo sighed, maybe he could sneek Stuka away from them.  
  
Then he realized, he didn't know where customer service was . . . he would have to get there first, and be sneaky about it.  
  
He tugged on a lady's sleeve. "Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where customer service is?"  
  
Oh yes, very sneaky.  
  
---*---  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 20  
  
I know I know, very very short, but I wanted to write what I have planned next chappie! So please don't kill me! Oh ya, and this chapter was for Bethann! Good luck, Bethann I really hope it will be okay. 


End file.
